The Necronomicon Reopens
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete Evil Dead Crossover. Faith and Xander leave Sunnydale to start a new life and move to Nevada. Faith has an Uncle in Nevada, Ash. Trouble Awaits. Final Chapter Up. F/X Enjoy. R/R
1. Family's Never Too Far Away

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Title: Family's Never Too Far Away  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: "Who Are You?"  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Xander helps Faith redeem while at her uncle Ash s place in Nevada. Trouble awaits.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own the Evil Dead films. The Game's owned by THQ.  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer  
  
Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best. The only factor I m using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart.  
  
Special Thanks: UnHoly Church, Fulgour (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, TC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Faith Williams sat up feeling a little disorientated from the return back to her body. She looked to the center of the room, and saw Buffy and Riley hugging. They made her sick. She slowly got to her feet and let her balance come back to full ability. Faith knew that she couldn't stay in that church. Then she looked at Buffy again, and knew exactly what she needed to do. Faith needed to head for Los Angeles.  
  
The rogue slayer ran out of the church and headed for the highway. She wanted to hitchhike her way there. Faith put up her thumb, trying to get a driver's attention. Unfortunately there was no one coming.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
A sudden chill went down her spine as she heard her name being called. Faith started to run, expecting to run into Buffy, or the police.  
  
"We need to talk, Faith."  
  
Faith then realized who the voice was coming from. She turned around and saw who exactly she thought it was. However, she just wanted to go to LA and kill Angel, "I'm in no mood to talk, Harris."  
  
Xander yelled at her, "Please stop running, Faith. I want to talk to you. I know what you did in Buffy's body."  
  
Faith came to a halt and stormed toward Xander. She pointed her finger at his chest and stated, "How did you know I was in Buffy's body, Xander?"  
  
Xander returned, "Willow did a spell and found you out."  
  
Faith was surprised that Xander wasn't trying to get away from her. "Tell me, Tiger. What do you want from me? I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Listen, Faith. I saw what you did in Buffy's body when you helped that girl. I know there's some good inside you, and I want to help you."  
  
Deep down, Faith knew that if anyone could help her, it would be Xander. "You think there's good in me! Fat chance!"  
  
Xander stared at the dusty path alongside the highway, and then looked back at her. "I do, Faith. I can prove it."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
:::::::Flash Back:::::::  
  
Xander walked along the sidewalk leading to the Bronze. All of a sudden, he heard a struggle going on behind the Bronze in the alley. He saw a vampire attacking a young woman. Xander wanted to help the girl in trying to kill the vampire. However, he just saw what he thought was Buffy approaching the undead attacker. He knew she could handle that one by herself. So, he just stayed there, and watched.  
  
The vampire grabbed a girl from behind and buried his fangs into her neck. The young woman struggled but was too weak to fight back.  
  
Faith while in Buffy's body stepped through an exit of the Bronze carrying a cue stick and broke it in half as she came closer, "Hey!"  
  
Faith clubbed the vampire in the back and the young woman fell to her knees and then faced Buffy/Faith.  
  
Buffy/Faith blocked the vampire's punches and kicked him in the side of his knee. She took hold of him by the back of his neck, and brought him in close before slamming the stick into his chest, thus ending the vampire's existence.  
  
Faith walked over to the girl and looked down at her. The girl's neck was bleeding, but it didn't look too serious.  
  
Buffy/Faith simply said, "You'll live."  
  
The girl was frightened. "He was so strong! I—"  
  
"Yeah, well . . . he's gone now." Buffy/Faith said nonchalantly.  
  
The girl touched her neck and as Buffy/Faith headed back for the exit, she grabbed the slayer's arm, "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
For the first time, Faith felt gratitude. It was like nothing she felt before, and it wasn't Buffy related. "Yeah. It's cool."  
  
Xander saw the look on her face and knew that she was happy. He wanted to go talk to what he thought was Buffy, but Giles wanted him. The watcher was really the only person anymore in the group that fully appreciated him.  
  
:::::::End of Flash Back:::::::  
  
"Why should I let you help me, Xander? I mean, I did try and kill you before."  
  
Xander remembered that experience and it wasn't pleasant. "Because, Faith. I know that part of the reason why you're so like this is because you never really had anyone in your life that cared about you. You had the mayor, but he turned out to be a demon that wanted to have the Ascension. I care about you, Faith, and I want to help you."  
  
Faith looked into Xander's eyes and could see the compassion in them for her. She felt horrible inside though. There was so much turmoil and confusion. "So you want to play hero, Xander. You want me to become a Buffy- clone so that I can go back to Sunnydale and work with all you Scoobies?"  
  
That hurt Xander a little, but she was right. Buffy had always tried to make Faith like herself. There was a problem though. Faith was only Faith and she needed him. "I don't give a crap about them! I care about you."  
  
Faith couldn't believe that Xander actually said those words. Throughout the two years that she has known him, he was always hanging with them. "Why the sudden change, Tiger?"  
  
Xander hated talking about his past, but Faith needed to hear it. She needed to know that she could trust him, and that meant telling her everything. "They think that I'm a zeppo. Everyone was fighting the Sisterhood of the Jhe, while I had to disarm a bomb. I'm always the doughnut guy or Research Boy, and I'm sick of it. Then there's this year. Willow, Buffy, and Oz go to college while I'm a townie. I get ostracized and my girlfriend uses me for sex. My life is just peachy."  
  
Faith remembered that night, and the way she used him for her pleasure. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
Xander placed his hand on her right shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "How about you and me go somewhere. We leave Sunnydale. No more Buffy trying to 'protect' me or making you one of her. I care about you Faith and I want to help. Tell me, is there anyone you know that could help you."  
  
At that moment, Faith remembered her uncle. He was the only person in her life that treated her well growing up. Her uncle had a place in Nevada and it was far enough from California. No one would know her there except for Xander and her uncle. It would be the perfect start for her. "I have an uncle in Hawthorne, Nevada."  
  
Xander knew that he was making progress with the rogue slayer. He understood that if anyone could help her, it would be her. Xander had to admit that she was attractive and there could be a future between them. He went inside his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Xander gave it to Faith, "That's good, Faith. Call him and see if he can help us."  
  
Faith opened up the phone and dialed her uncle's number, not knowing how he would react.  
  
***House of Ashley J. Williams***  
  
Five Minutes Prior  
  
Ash was in the kitchen cooking a dinner for a romantic evening home at night with his girlfriend, Jenny.  
  
Much has happened to Ash since his visit back from the cabin. He had to fight numerous deadites and his evil version. Ash was looking forward to a normal life again and, he couldn't wait for Jenny to come over, which was supposed to be in about ten minutes.  
  
He had prime rib frying outside on the grill, and he was inside making mashed potatoes. Corn on the cob was boiling on the stove as well. He looked over to his right and on the counter was a small jewelry case where he had bought something for her to celebrate their one-year anniversary. In the case was a gold necklace.  
  
The two of them just wanted to spend a quiet evening at home by the television and watch their favorite movie, Back to the Future. Ash went to Blockbuster and picked it up for them earlier that night.  
  
He already had enough experience with time travel when he went to Medieval Europe where he fell from the sky and landed in around 1300 AD. He had to battle his evil version and that put a strain on him. The deadite version again came forward when he went to face his fear of the cabin a couple months ago.  
  
Ash looked at his watch on his arm with his natural hand and noticed that the prime rib was just about finished. He walked outside with plate in hand and opened up the grill finding two juicy stakes. Ash took his fork and picked them up when he heard the phone ring.  
  
Ash placed the stakes on the plate and walked back into the house. He placed the plate on the table and went over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Ash Williams speaking." He said, placing the receiver next to his ear.  
  
Faith took a deep breath and looked at Xander who just nodded. "Uncle Ash?"  
  
The voice sounded familiar to him, even though it has been a long time since he heard from his niece. "Hi Faith. It's been awhile."  
  
Faith returned, "I know Uncle Ash. I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Ash with the phone still on his ear walked into the kitchen again and looked at his mash potatoes and corn to make sure they were all right. "You know you can tell me anything, Faith."  
  
Faith breathed easily knowing that this might be all right, "If it's okay, can a friend and I come stay with you for awhile. We need to leave Sunnydale and there's nowhere else to turn."  
  
Ash looked around his house determining whether if there was enough room for two more people. He didn't know if letting two people live here would work, but his heart went out for Faith. Ash knew about his drunk brother in jail and his sister-in-law dead. He decided that maybe it would be for the best. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Faith looked at Xander and ran her free hand down her dark hair. "His name's Xander Harris."  
  
Ash couldn't believe that she was trying to let a boy live with her. "I don't know, Faith. I mean you're talking about a guy living here."  
  
Faith understood what he was talking about. "I know what you mean, but understand. I need Xander to be there. He's helping me with a lot of problems."  
  
Ash sighed and by the tone in her voice, he knew that it was necessary. "What kind of problems though?"  
  
Faith sighed and returned, "It's a long story. Xander and I will talk to you when we get there. We just need a new start, and Nevada's what we need."  
  
Ash couldn't help but let them stay. He understood that Faith has had a bad past, and it sounded like this Xander character was important to her. "You two can stay with me." Ash then looked at his mantle where he had hung up his chainsaw. "I've got some stories to tell you, anyways."  
  
Faith nodded and felt relief. "I've got some stories too, Uncle Ash."  
  
Ash turned the stove off when he realized that the food was done cooking. At that moment the doorbell rung, "Listen, Faith. My girlfriend's here. I have to go."  
  
Faith replied, "You've got a girlfriend? How serious?"  
  
Ash walked over to the door and opened it revealing a blond woman. "It's very serious. Jenny' s the type of girl that's amazing."  
  
Faith nodded again. "We"ll be there tomorrow afternoon. I love you, Uncle Ash."  
  
Ash ushered Jenny inside the house and closed the door behind them. "I love you too, Faith. See you tomorrow. I'll have things set up. I have to go."  
  
"Later." Faith closed the phone and handed it back to Xander.  
  
Ash hung up the phone as Jenny said, "Are you cheating on me, Ashley J. Williams."  
  
"Not at all, honey. Faith' s my niece and she's coming to live with me tomorrow. She's also bringing in a friend."  
  
Jenny looked down to the floor in shame. Then she looked back at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Ash. I didn't know you had a niece."  
  
Ash nodded, "I thought I told you about Faith."  
  
Jenny put her bag and coat by the coat rack. Then she remembered that he did a while ago, "You did, honey. I'm just playing with you."  
  
Ash immediately pulled her into his arms. "Give me some sugar, baby." Then he lowered his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The kiss was perfect. It was like Heaven was in their grasp and neither of them wanted to let go. Even though, they've been going out for over a year, the kiss was just as great since the first kiss they ever had. Unfortunately, they had to break free when breathing became an issue.  
  
Jenny looked into his eyes and replied. "I love it when you speak your one liners, Ash."  
  
Ash let go of his girlfriend and responded, "Groovy."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"You only get to hear that word once in a while, Jenny. I have to get the food to the table."  
  
With that said, the couple headed into the kitchen and gathered the rest of the food from atop of the stove. They made there way to the table and sat down across from each other.  
  
Ash gave Jenny one of the prime ribs and some mash potatoes, not to mention a husk of corn on the cob. "I hope you like the prime rib."  
  
Jenny cut a piece of prime rib and brought it to her mouth. She then took a bite and ate it. Her taste buds loved the sensation of the meat. She smiled at her boyfriend. "That's good, Ash." He grinned at her response, "Tell me, Ash. What's Faith like?"  
  
Ash ate a scoop of mashed potatoes and responded, "Faith's had a lot of problems in her past. Her father, my brother, is in jail and her mother died a while ago. I looked after her every now and then while she was growing up. The last time I saw her was before my whole Necronomicon bullshit."  
  
Jenny looked over to where the chainsaw was hanging and then back at Ash. "Are you going to tell her about that?"  
  
Ash sighed and looked at his gauntlet hand and replied, "Faith told me that she has been having new problems in her life, and that her friend, Xander Harris, has been helping her. I think that maybe I should tell her. She needs to know the truth. Talking about it might sound unbelievable. I'm going to need your help to tell them."  
  
Jenny could understand that she was needed. "Of course I will help, honey. But I think she'll believe you with your chainsaw attachment over there on the wall." She stated while gesturing to the chainsaw.  
  
"I hope you're right, Jenny." He said as he placed his normal hand on the table.  
  
Jenny clasped it with both of her smaller hands. "I'm sure I'm right. If she's anything like you, I'll know she will accept it as the truth."  
  
Ash nodded and got up to his feet. "I'll be right back. I have to get something from the kitchen."  
  
Jenny pouted, "Why do you have to go, Ash?" Then she gave her best set of puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ash looked at his girlfriend and grinned. "I'll be right back, honey."  
  
With that being said, Ash left the table and went inside the kitchen. He came back after about a minute or two carrying the jewelry box. Ash walked over to his girlfriend and knelt down beside her. He placed the box on her lap. "Happy anniversary, Jenny."  
  
Jenny looked at the box and saw the gray felt covering of the case. She opened the box caringly and saw the gold necklace. Jenny picked it up and looked at it in awe, "It's beautiful, Ash. Help me put it on."  
  
Ash rolled to his feet and walked around her to the back of her chair. He took the necklace that he bought her and unclasped it before placing it around her neck and clasping it. Then he walked around her to see how she looked with it on.  
  
"How does it look?"  
  
Ash smiled even wider than before. "I didn't think that you could look anymore beautiful then you did before I put on the necklace."  
  
Jenny blushed. "You say the sweetest things." Ash flashed his infamous grin in response. "I didn't bring my gift tonight."  
  
Ash was a little hurt, but understood that sometimes people can forget things. After all, he forgot the three words to take the Necronomicon and awoke the army of the dead. "That's okay, Jenny. Just give to me tomorrow when Faith and Xander get here. Right now, Let's go watch Back to the Future."  
  
***Walker Lake***  
  
A strange man came walking out the trees under the night sky. It was pitch black except for the light from the stars above. He walked cautiously around the shore of the lake looking for his master.  
  
He took a few steps carrying a book and soon felt the presence of a tremendous evil force. "Master, I brought the book as you requested."  
  
Another man appeared out of the trees from behind them and walked over to the strange man. "Well done, David. It appears that the dark forces have told me that a slayer's vast approaching Hawthorne. The reason the dark forces chose me is because of my past with Faith Williams."  
  
David took a few feet back in shock at the name, Williams. "Doesn't the chosen one from years past live here too. His last name's Williams."  
  
The Master nodded in acceptance. "Yes, Ashley J. Williams is Faith Williams' uncle."  
  
"Here's the book, Master."  
  
The Master took the book in his hands and said in pride, "Excellent, David. I now have the Necronomicon Ex Mortis: The Book of The Dead."  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. It's my first stab at F/X  
  
Next Chapter: Faith and Xander tell Ash and Jenny about her being the slayer. Ash tells them about the Necronomicon. Faith and Xander get closer. The Master makes plans. Who do you think the Master is?"  
  
Don't Miss it. 


	2. I Thought I Knew You

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Title: I Thought I Knew You  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: "Who Are You?"  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Xander helps Faith redeem while at her uncle Ash's place in Nevada. Trouble awaits.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game's owned by THQ.  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer  
  
Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best. The only factor I'm using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart.  
  
I want to thank everyone for sending me so much feedback. This really means a lot to me. There are too many people to list though. I will list you at the end though, and that's a promise.  
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, Phaedra, DBrbntKnght, Tenhawk  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The Next Day   
  
Ash took his chainsaw off the mantle and examined it.  Holding it brought back all the bad memories. Cutting off his hand at the wrist when it went bad.  The numerous times he dismembered deadites with its powerful sharp edge.  He stared at the end of it where he had it hollowed out to fit his handless limb.   
  
At times, Ash still got the sense that there were more deadites around, but it was a force of habit.  He still felt guilty about killing his girlfriend, Linda. One thing good in his life though, was finding and falling in love with Jenny.  
  
Ash looked at the coffee table next to the couch. On it was a photograph of himself and Faith, his niece. It was taken years ago when she was fifteen years old.  That was the last time he saw her, and it hurt him that they had lost contact over the years.  Now, he had a chance to see her again at the age of twenty.  It has been five years, and that was too long.   
  
The former chosen one sat himself down on the couch with his chainsaw still in his hands.  He placed the chainsaw beside him and grabbed the remote control for the television.  Ash flipped on the television and started to surf the channels for anything to watch.    
  
Glancing at the clock above the television, he knew that Faith and her friend, Xander, would be here soon.  Faith had called from the highway, and said that she would be here in about ten more minutes, and that was five minutes ago.  With that realization, Ash jumped to his feet and turned off the television.   
  
He started looking around the house to make sure that it was well presentable. The gauntlet-handed man forgot that he and Jenny had cleaned the house last night.  Ash was just anxious.  He wanted to know what was troubling his niece. After looking around, he remembered that he had cleaned up last night and breathed easier.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the front door.  Ash took a deep breath walked to the front door and using his normal hand, opened it to reveal Faith.  He was surprised how big she looked.  Before he could speak, Faith did.    
  
Faith said very quietly, "Hi Uncle Ash."   
  
Ash pulled her into a hug and then looked at her face seeing pain in her eyes.  "Hi kiddo."  He then let her walk inside the house, but before he closed the door, he saw Xander taking bags out of the car.  Then he looked at Faith.  "I assume that's Xander taking the bags out of the car."   
  
Faith stopped in the middle of the room and then looked back at her uncle.  She didn't see the gauntlet he had for a hand.  "Yeah.  I've got to talk to you, and it would be easier if he was here."   
  
Ash nodded and looked down at his metal hand.  Then he looked at his niece again.  "I've got to talk to you too, Faith.  I think it might be hard to believe."   
  
Faith looked around the room to place everything into memory.  She knew that telling him that she was a slayer and that she has been in a coma for the last eight months or so would be difficult.  Not to mention that she had killed someone.  The rogue slayer had a lot to tell her uncle and she needed Xander's support.  "Where's Jenny?"   
  
At that moment, Xander knocked at the now opened door waiting for their attention.   "Excuse me, Mr. Williams?"   
  
Ash looked at the boy standing at the door with bags leaning against his feet.  "So you must be Xander, kid."  He walked over to him and, not thinking, outstretched his metal hand and offered a handshake.  "Just call me Ash.  Mr. Williams feels so wrong."   
  
Xander looked at Ash's metal hand and wondered if he should bring that up.  Then he figured that it might be inappropriate.  He shook his hand and said, "Ok, Ash.  I'm a friend of your niece."   
  
Ash looked at the bags and replied, "Let me help you with those bags, kid."  He picked up the bags.  "Come on in, Xander.  Jenny should be here soon, and then we need to talk."     
  
Xander just did that.  He walked over to Faith and stood next to her for support.   Buffy's former white knight looked around the room as Faith had, to place it in to his memory.  "Thanks, Ash for doing this us."   
  
Ash looked at this Xander character and it appeared that he wasn't that bad of a person.  He knew that Faith cared about him, and wondered if a relationship could happen.  The thought made him happy.  When he looked into Faith's eyes earlier he could see the pain and thought that Xander might be able to help take that pain away.  "Not a problem, kid.  Any friend of Faith's is a friend of mine."   
  
Nobody at that point knew what to say, for they needed Jenny to be here to make conversion. Lucky for them, there was another knock on the door.   
  
Ash walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his girlfriend, Jenny.  "Hey, Ash."   
  
Ash quickly kissed her on the lips and then directed her to the others in the house.  "Hi, Jenny.  Allow me to introduce you to my niece, Faith, and her friend, Xander Harris."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Faith and Xander.  Ash told me that you're staying with him, may I ask why?"   
  
Ash shot her a look but simply responded calmly, "That's the question of the hour.  Let's make ourselves comfortable."  Then he looked at the couch and saw his chainsaw.  He immediately went over to the couch's side, picked up the chainsaw and placed it by the chair next to the couch.  "I'll sit here with Jenny. Faith and Xander, take a seat on the couch."   
  
With that said, the four of them made their way to Ash's designated sitting arrangement.   
  
There was an awkward silence that filled the room; no one knew what to say.  Faith looked at Xander for support while Ash looked at Jenny for support as well.    
  
As Faith looked at Xander, she took a deep breath.  He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  Then she looked at Ash.  "This isn't easy for me to say.  I've been through so much torture for the past two years.  It all started when I was called to be the slayer."   
  
Ash's eyes widened at the sound of 'slayer.'  "Faith, what do you mean, slayer?"   
  
Faith just slumped back into the couch and looked at the floor.  She didn't want to face her uncle.  All of a sudden, she felt a warm hand on her arm. Faith looked at the source and saw Xander giving her a comforting smile.  That gave her strength to go on.  She looked back at Ash.  "I've been chosen to kill vampires by the Watchers' Council, Uncle Ash.  In Sunnydale, there's what's called the Hellmouth."   
  
A confused look was on Jenny's face while Ash believed in she was saying. Fighting deadites all those times, taught him to believe in the supernatural.  Then he looked at pain in Faith's eyes. "What's the other problem, Faith?  I know that look and there's something else."   
  
Faith was halfway done with her confession. But before she could tell him anymore, she wondered why her uncle took it in so easily.  "Not that I'm relieved that you aren't spazing out about me being the slayer, but why?"   
  
Ash brought his metal hand from around Jenny's shoulder and showed it to Faith and Xander.  "You're probably wondering why my hand is metal."   
  
Xander nodded.  "I noticed earlier, but I didn't want to bring it up."   
  
Ash sighed and looked at Jenny for support.  She nodded in acknowledgment.  "Here's the story.  A couple years ago my former girlfriend, Linda, and me went up to a cabin for a weekend."  He looked into Faith's eyes for understanding, which he found.  "Anyways, something evil was in those woods as soon as the words from the Necronomicon were said from the book it started to manifest itself."   
  
"Necronomicon, Ash?  What's that?"   
  
Ash looked at Xander and replied, "It's an ancient Sumerian book bound in human flesh and inked in blood.  Anyways, at the cabin a man, Raymond Nolby, read from the book on a tape recorder.  I played it not knowing what would happen, and evil things started to happen.  It soon got to Linda, and took over her body.  Sadly, the only way to kill it was to kill her and dismember the body."   
  
The former chosen one looked over his arm to the chair he was sitting on.  He lifted the chainsaw into view, placing it on Jenny's lap.  "I used this chainsaw to dismember her.  It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life."  He paused as the memory reappeared in his mind.  It still hurt! Then he looked at his Jenny and a smile appeared on his face.  "Later that night, the evil corrupted my hand, and I had to cut it off at the wrist.  Then in order to defeat Henrietta, Nolby's wife, I retooled this chainsaw into an attachment for my arm."  
  
Faith just looked at her uncle in shock as he continued his story.  She just listened as he told her and Xander about his adventure in 1300 AD Medieval Europe where he had to kill his deadite double.  That was also the time where he took a gauntlet from a suit of armor and attached it to his handless limb.  "Then I drank the potion the wise man gave me and said the magic works, bringing me back to the present."   
  
Xander just looked at him a little in disbelief.   Not because of the deadites, but because of his track record of remembering the correct words.  He remembered that Ash also said that there were three Necronomicons in Medieval Europe, and when he found the right book, he said the wrong words.  This permitted the army of dead awaken. "Did you say the right words this time when you came back?"   
  
Ash swayed his head in a 'no' fashion and responded, "I said them correctly for the most part, but that didn't stop the deadites from coming back.  But I did stop them from coming back when I went back to the cabin with Jenny that time."   
  
Jenny quickly kissed Ash on the cheek and then looked back at Faith and Xander.  "Is there anything else that we need to know about you besides the slayer part or that vampires are real?"   
  
Faith knew the next part would be the hardest.  She had to tell them about killing a man. But after hearing what he Uncle had been through, made her believe that maybe it would be easier for her.  "There is one more thing, Uncle Ash."  Then she looked down at the floor.   
  
Ash rose from the chair, allowing Jenny to sit down.  He walked over to where Faith sat and placed his normal hand on her right knee. "What is it, Faith?  If I survived all my deadite encounters and that damn book, I can believe that vampires are real.  I'll believe in whatever you have to say."   
  
Fiath breathed a little easier knowing that what he said would be true.  "There's a lot more, Uncle Ash."  She paused and took a deep breath, and blurted out.  "I murdered Deputy Mayor Finch, then blamed it on Buffy Summers, another slayer.  I teamed up with the mayor who apparently was a true demon. Then we tried to bring forward the Ascension.  However, we were stopped by Buffy. And I've been in a coma for the last eight months or so.   
  
As for the mayor, Buffy and her friends stopped him.  I even tried to kill Xander, but Buffy's boyfriend, Angel, stopped me."  Then she looked at Xander.  "I'm glad he stopped me, Uncle Ash.  Xander here has been helping me get my life back on track, but he didn't reach me until yesterday.  Of course this happened after my body-switching episode with Buffy, which is a whole other story.  The mayor told me that there was basically no more future for me, and then gave me the device to switch bodies.     
  
After I got back into my body, I planned to head for Los Angeles to kill, Angel who, by the way, is a vampire.  I thought this would be revenge on Buffy Summers.  I really hated her for what she did and that she always tries to make me like her. And I would have gone to LA, but Xander stopped me.  He told me that he cared about me.  He asked me if I knew anyone else that cared about me, and then I thought about you, Uncle Ash."   
  
Ash had a hard time believing that Faith actually killed someone, but then he remembered Linda, and that wasn't a happy experience.  He hated how he felt and could understand what Faith was going through.   Ash immediately pulled her into a hug.  "It's okay, Faith.   You can stay here."  Then he looked at Xander.  "So what's the Xander Harris story?"   
  
Before Xander could tell Ash about his Scooby problems, Jenny got up and walked over to Ash and yelled, "How could you be okay with this Ashley J. Williams?!  Faith killed someone and worked with a demon!"   
  
Faith couldn't breath.  Here she was trying to confess to her uncle and start over.  Now, Jenny was yelling at her.  She needed to get out of here.  Faith got up from her seat and looked at Xander then she headed for the door.  "I come here to start over, and Jenny wants to turn me in.  I'm leaving!  This was a mistake!"  Then she ran out of the house.    
  
Xander's efforts to get Faith to come around were showing progress and now this—Jenny's outburst. He looked from Ash to Jenny. "I'm going after Faith!  You two talk it out."  With that, Xander ran out of the house in pursuit of the rogue slayer.   
  
***Walker Lake***   
  
The Master walked over to sit underneath the shade.  He didn't want anyone to know that he was there.  He took the Necronomicon in his hands and opened it up.  The Master started to skim through it looking for the correct passage when he heard a noise.  He immediately hugged the book to his chest to protect it.     
  
The Master looked around him and saw David approaching.   
  
David walked over cautiously not to bring to much attention to himself.  When he was a foot away from him he said, "Master, it appears that Faith has come to Hawthorne as you foretold."  
  
The Master nodded in acknowledgement but pondered something.  "Did Faith bring anyone with her?  I remember that she was quite the looker back in Boston."   
  
David looked up at The Master's eyes.  "She brought someone named, Xander, Master.  But she is at her uncle's place."  
  
The Master knew that Faith and her uncle could be trouble.  However, he didn't know what this Xander character was capable of.  "I want you, David, to check out this Xander character.  Make sure he isn't a threat to us.  I can not be defeated once I bring the deadites to Hawthorne."   
  
David responded, "Is everything in the Necronomicon to your liking, Master?"   
  
The Master took the book from his chest and opened it up.  He quickly flipped through the book making sure everything was in its correct location.  The Master wanted to make sure nothing was torn out of place.  "In this book, David.  I can awaken the dead or use it on injured people to place them under control.  Once we defeat Faith and her uncle, we will use the deadites and open the Hellmouth."   
  
"Master, why do we need to open the Hellmouth?"   
  
The Master was disgusted with David's response.  He wouldn't expect anything less from him though.  "If we combine the power of the Hellmouth and the Necronomicon we can bring about global destruction."   
  
David walked over to the tree and leaned up against it.  All of a sudden something dawned on him.  "Isn't there another slayer, Master?"   
  
The Master knew exactly who David was talking about.  "You mean Buffy Summers?" David nodded.  "The thing is David.  Buffy may have been a slayer longer than Faith, but Faith is the more dangerous of the two. Faith has proven herself to be unstable.  Now, she has contacted her uncle.  Ash has had experience with deadites before.  Together, they would be quite hard to beat.  Defeat Faith and Ash first, and then we will meet with Buffy."   
  
David simply replied, "That's a good plan, Master."    
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I needed it to be this length.  
  
Next Chapter:  Xander catches up with Faith. Ash talks to Jenny.  The four get back together.  More Master secrets revealed.  Don't miss it!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
  


	3. Long Time No See

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Title: Long Time No See  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: "Who Are You?"  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Xander helps Faith redeem while at her uncle Ash's place in Nevada. Trouble awaits.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game's owned by THQ.  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer  
  
Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best. The only factor I'm using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart.  
  
I want to thank everyone for sending me so much feedback. This really means a lot to me. There are too many people to list though. I will list you at the end though, and that's a promise.  
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, Phaedra, DBrbntKnght, Tenhawk  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Xander quickly ran out of Ash's house in pursuit of Faith. He knew that she needed his help. He also knew it would be difficult to make her see that. Xander saw Faith run into the neighboring woods and he followed her.  
  
Now in the woods, Faith was a couple yards away from her uncle's place. She looked behind her and saw no one coming. The Slayer decided to slump down behind a tree to catch her breath. So much had happened these past eight months and to top it off she had been in a coma. The mayor was the only one that cared about her - until yesterday that is.  
  
Since yesterday Xander had helped Faith to see things differently. He saw through to her even when she was in Buffy's body. Xander saw Faith's facial expressions – could read her emotions and feelings - and knew she wasn't a lost cause. Buffy and Willow saw things differently. For that, she didn't care for them.  
  
Faith's thought processes came to a halt when her slayer hearing picked up some footsteps coming her way. She immediately pulled herself up and got into full slayer mode. Faith began surveying her surroundings like hawk searching for its prey.   
  
"Faith, can we talk?"  
  
The sound of his voice somehow calmed her. It was something that she dared not to question. She turned to the source to see Xander standing near. She didn't want to let on that he had that power over her. She wanted him to know her only as the powerful rogue slayer, but there was hope in the back of her brain; a small voice telling her to let him in. "Coming here was a mistake. You know that Xander."  
  
Xander placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "No it wasn't Faith. You're making progress."  
  
Faith was still upset and Jenny was the reason. "It was, Xander. We come here for a new life and then Jenny goes postal on me. She's the latest person to call me on it."  
  
"Look at me, Faith." She turned her head to look away. "Look at me." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and turned her to face him. "Your uncle is talking to her. Don't worry about that." Then he remembered what she said about Jenny being the newest person. "What do you mean, 'latest person'?"  
  
Faith couldn't believe that she had let that slip. She looked at Xander but decided not to tell him. Faith didn't want to get into her past. "It's nothing Xander. Forget I mentioned it."  
  
Xander placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He could see the pain and confusion that her uncle had seen in them earlier that day. "What is it Faith? I want to help you but you're not telling me."  
  
Faith wondered if it was best to let her guard down in front of him. "It's just that. . ."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Faith took a deep breath. Her uncle knew. And somehow she felt she could trust Xander and tell him as well. ". . . my past. Things weren't the best for me in Boston. My mom died when I was young and my father was abusive. While growing up, my deadbeat father kept telling me that I wouldn't amount to anything. He raped me … it was horrible." She trailed off, her voice a whisper, and started to tear up a little.  
  
Xander had never seen her cry and he knew that her past was something that she rarely talked about. He understood the problems of abusive parents. He had his own. Xander pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay Faith. If you want to vent, then let it out. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
With that, Faith started to cry on his shoulder. She felt so secure with him. It felt like he was meant for her and she decided not to let him go. Faith wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. She saw understanding in his brown eyes and it was only for her. No one had that affect on her. "He just did so much to me before he was arrested. After his arrest, Uncle Ash looked after me every now and then while I was growing up which helped a lot. Then I was called to be the Slayer. After that, my Watcher died at the hands of Kakistos." The words, once they had started, tumbled out.  
  
Xander lowered his face until they were in close range. "Listen Faith, I'm sorry about your past. I really am. I understand what its like to have a bad past. My parents were abusive too. My 'best friends' took me for granted. When I look at you, I see a future. You and me have some connection, Faith."  
  
Faith and Xander began to have a moment. As they were about to kiss a noise came suddenly from the tree behind them. The two looked in that direction to see a shadowy figure.  
  
Faith composed herself and looked in the direction of the approaching figure. The man that came from behind the tree appeared to be about five and a half feet tall with red hair, brown eyes, and a scar that ran above his right eye to his right cheek. "My Master has plans for you and your uncle, Faith." He announced.  
  
Xander and Faith shared an awkward glance and then turned back to the strange man. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The man shook his head. "Foolish, Faith. Your Uncle was the former chosen one, and you are the Slayer. My Master knows this and he knows you Faith."  
  
Xander decided to help out at that point. "Who exactly is this Master? And, who are you?"  
  
The man laughed and rubbed his hands in eagerness. "I don't know what you bring to the group, Xander. However, the Master will reveal himself in time. As for me, my name's David."  
  
"All right, David. How does this Master know us?"  
  
David leaned against a tree and looked at the two in front of him. He turned to Faith, "The Master has known you since Boston. As for Xander and Ash, the dark forces told him. He is in possession of the Necronomicon."  
  
"Holy Shit!" Faith and Xander yelled out in unison.  
  
David walked up to Faith and draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'd love to stay and chat more Faith. But the Master needs me and, as you would remember from your past, he is not a man to be kept waiting."  
  
Faith immediately pulled out of his embrace, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.  
  
Crash!  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again, Davy, unless you want your nuts squashed the next time."  
  
David got back up to his feet. He took a few steps back and gulped. "Nice distance Faith. I have to admit that was pretty impressive, but it doesn't matter. The deadites are stronger than any vampire." Then he looked at Xander. "Maybe, the Master can use your boyfriend as a deadite."  
  
Before Faith could say anything else a puff of smoke appeared around David. When it settled, he was gone with a malevolent laugh. "Your time will come Faith!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Xander looked at Faith and saw the concerned look on her face. He went up to her and looked her in the eyes, "Let's go back to your uncle's place, and tell him."  
  
Faith nodded and looked at Xander before they started to leave. "By the way, Xander, don't tell anyone that you saw me cry."  
  
Xander replied simply, "I won't."  
  
***Walker Lake***  
  
The Master was sitting in his rightful spot reading the Necronomicon. The text may have been in Sumerian, but he fully understood it. He eagerly awaited David's arrival to start the process.  
  
He wondered if Faith and Ash could stop him, but every time he pictured them in his mind, they always seemed to get the worst of the encounter. That pleased him very much.  
  
He knew that it was almost time to unveil himself to his enemies. He got up from where he sat and placed the book under his armpit carefully protecting it. All he had to do was to say the passage from the book out loud, and the evil will start to manifest itself.  
  
Another thing he anticipated was the look on Faith's face when he faced her again. It would be a true 'Kodak moment.' He only wished that he had a camera to capture it on film.  
  
Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, David appeared. He walked over to the Master to report on his conversation with Faith and Xander. "Hello, Master."  
  
The Master looked at David and saw that he looked rather content. "I assume that everything went well, David."  
  
David nodded. "It did, Master. If my calculations are correct, Faith and Xander should be telling Ash about the Necronomicon right about now."  
  
The Master rubbed his hands in eagerness. "Good work, David." Then he took the book from his armpit and held it in his two hands. "Soon I'll make my appearance to our enemies, and then start the carnage."  
  
David wanted to know how he had everything planned. "When do we read the passage, Master? Faith threw me on the ground, and it hurt." He rubbed his still sour spot with his right hand. "I want her to suffer, Master."  
  
The Master patted David on the shoulder. "Patience, David. We'll go over to Ash's home soon enough. When we get there, I'll let my presence be known."  
  
"Why can't we say the passage now? I want them to die."  
  
The Master smiled with pure malevolence. "Because, David, torture is far more satisfying than to simply kill them. With torture, we can make Faith and her Uncle suffer. How about if we bring Jenny and Xander back here? That will get Faith and Ash sweating."  
  
"That sounds excellent, Master." David pictured a crying Faith in his mind and it pleased him. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Now, David. We leave now." With that said, David walked over to the Master. With another puff of smoke, they were gone.  
  
***House of Ashley J. Williams***  
  
Ten Minutes Prior  
  
Ash was stunned at his girlfriend's reaction. He wanted to know why she said the things she did. He went over to Jenny and yelled, "Why did you have to say that Jenny? Faith has been through hell and you yelled at her! Why?"  
  
Jenny looked at her boyfriend and glared at him. "Why not Ashley?! Faith killed someone! I mean she actually killed a human being and then worked with a demon. Then she tried to kill Xander. Why on Earth did you say that she could stay here!?"  
  
Ash looked at the photograph of Faith again and then back at his girlfriend. "Didn't you hear what she said Jenny? Faith felt bad for what she did. She felt remorse. Apparently Xander was able to get past her defenses and talk to her. I know what its like to kill a person. I killed my girlfriend! True, she was taken over by that damn book, but the only way to end her suffering was to kill her!" Ash started to cry, but he managed to stop after a few moments. "Faith needs me Jenny. We have to be there for her."  
  
Jenny knew that Linda's death had hurt him more than anything, but she was able to help him and later to fall in love with him. She understood that Faith felt horrible, but what about her association with the demon? Jenny wanted to know why Faith would work with a demon, especially since she was foretold to fight against their kind. "What about the demon, Ash? Why would she work with a demon when she was called to fight their kind?"  
  
Ash was just about to answer, when both Faith and Xander in walked. Faith answered instead. "Because Jenny, demon or not, the mayor cared about me. No one ever did except Uncle Ash and now, Xander."  
  
Jenny glared at her, and said, "So that's supposed to justify your actions! You work with a demon because he cares about you."  
  
Xander looked at Jenny. He understood where she was coming from, but understood Faith even more. Faith had just told him about her past, and he knew it was hard for her, that it scared her to open up. He wanted to help Faith in anyway he could. "Can you please stop, Jenny? Faith has been through hell, and its not the best time for this psychological crap!"  
  
Faith looked at Xander and knew that he had her best interests at heart. Xander seemed to always be there for her. He actually came to her room at the motel trying to help her, but she returned the favor by almost suffocating him in her grasp. However, Xander survived her attempt, and she's glad he did. Xander has proven himself to be extremely caring, and this current conversation proved no different. "It's okay, Xander. I understand why Jenny would be like this. I did work with a demon, but that's in the past. Right now, we have a bigger problem."  
  
Ash looked at the two young people and wondered what was going on. He wanted to know what the 'bigger problem' was. "What are you talking about, Faith?"  
  
Faith walked over to the dining table and pulled out a chair. She slumped down and looked at her uncle. "While Xander and me were talking, a man appeared from behind a tree. The man introduced himself as David. Apparently Davy is working for someone called the Master."  
  
"So?" Jenny asked.  
  
Xander decided to finish for Faith. "So, the Master has the Necronomicon. That's all we know."  
  
"That and the Master knows me from Boston, not to mention he is aware of Xander and you, Uncle Ash." Faith added.  
  
"For the love of God! Can I never escape that God damn book?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Ash. You've got a Slayer … and me. We can get the book, and stop the deadites."  
  
Ash knew that Xander had his heart in the right place, but he also knew that something could happen to him or his niece. "No Xander! I've already lost people because of that damn book. I don't want to lose you, Faith, or Jenny."  
  
Faith knew that her uncle was only looking out for her, but she needed to help. The main reason was it seemed that the two people that cared about her the most were in danger, but another reason was somehow the Master knew her from when she lived in Boston and this bothered her. "Xander and me are helping Uncle Ash. Our lives have been put in hell before back in Sunnydale. We're used to this."  
  
Ash nodded and understood. "Okay, Faith. You two can help, but be careful. Once you become a deadite, it's hard to come back to human. I was lucky because of my love for Linda. That's what brought me back."  
  
Faith looked at Xander and wondered if he could bring her back, but she didn't know. She wondered if love was a possibility with Xander. Then she thought about how they almost kissed. Faith decided that love could happen, but it would be after some time. "We'll just have to make sure that none of us become a deadite."  
  
Jenny couldn't believe what was going on here. As Ash, Faith, and Xander began talking about the Necronomicon, it seemed that Faith's confessions were forgotten. "So now we're back to normal?"  
  
Ash looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah Jenny, the Necronomicon's a big deal. You know that!"  
  
Jenny decided to let her problems with Faith subside right now. The book was important, and they needed to find out who the Master. "We'll figure this out, but then we'll have to discuss Faith's future."  
  
Faith sighed in disgust. "Whatever, Jenny. What I don't get is if Uncle Ash and Xander can forgive me, why can't you? I was fucked up in the past, Jenny. My mom died when I was a young, and my dad did things that aren't that great. My watcher died because of a vampire, and I was no use to her at that point. Uncle Ash was the only one in my life that cared about me until Xander. Not that I have to tell you anything, but cut me some slack, okay?"  
  
Jenny knew some details about her past from Ash, but this new information about her slayer life had never been brought up. Stunned, Jenny apologized, "I'm sorry, Faith. It just shocked me that you would work to help a demon. However, I agree, what's done is done. Now, where is David and who is this Master?"  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. The smoke cleared to reveal David and someone Faith never thought she would see again. "Long time no see, Faith."  
  
Faith staggered back a few feet. Xander who noticed what was happening, asked "Who is he, Faith?"  
  
Faith couldn't answer. The site of what David called, the Master, scared her. "It can't be. I staked you, myself."  
  
"But it can, my dear, Faith. The Dark Forces have chosen me because of our past history together."  
  
Ash looked at his niece and saw how scared she looked. "Who is he, Faith?"  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: The first fight. Not everything goes well. The deadites will soon come. Don't miss it.  
  
Sorry for the delay, but Finals have taken up most of my time. I hoped you liked this chapter. 


	4. Casualty

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens   
  
Rating: R   
  
Chapter Title: Casualty    
  
Author: White Werewolf   
  
Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash   
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com   
  
Spoilers: "Who Are You?"   
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.   
  
Summary: Xander helps Faith make amends while at her Uncle Ash's place in Nevada. Trouble awaits.   
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game's owned by THQ.   
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer   
  
Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best.  The only factor I'm using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart.   
  
I want to thank everyone for sending me so much feedback. This really means a lot to me. There are too many people to list though. I will list you at the end though, and that's a promise.   
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, Phaedra, DBrbntKnght, Tenhawk   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------   
  
Faith stared in shock at the being that David called the Master.  For such a long time, she had buried him in her past.  She looked at her uncle again.   
  
"Who is he, Faith?"  Ash repeated.   
  
The Master shook his head in disappointment.   "You mean to tell me, Faith, that your uncle never heard of me.  I'm shocked and amazed.  You and I were so close back in Boston."   
  
Xander didn't like the look on Faith's face. He wanted to comfort her, but she was too far-gone. Xander quickly stepped up and stood toe-to-toe with the Master. "Who are you?"   
  
The Master punched Xander in the gut sending him back to the wall.  "The name's Micah.  Don't you forget it!"   
  
Crash!   
  
The sound of Xander hitting the wall knocked Faith back into action.  She glared at Micah.  "How did you get involved in this, Micah?  I sent you to Hell years ago!"   
  
Micah walked over to Faith who was standing next to her uncle.  "As David said earlier, I was sent here by the Dark Forces."   
  
Xander sat up and rubbed his sour spot. He looked at David, who was holding the Necronomicon for protection, and decided to charge.  Xander got to his feet and went for the book, but instead received a powerful right cross to his left eye.   
  
Bam!   
  
Xander fell back to the ground in pain.  He curled himself into a ball trying to withstand the pain.   
  
Faith looked over to the fallen form of Xander and noticed that he was holding his hand over his left eye.  He appeared to be in pain, which made her want to hurt Micah and his accomplice David.  She threw a right cross but Micah intercepted and caught her fist with his left hand.  "The Dark Forces have made me stronger than before, honey."   
  
Ash was amazed at how strong this Micah character appeared to be. He immediately grabbed hold of the chainsaw and attached it to his arm.  He revved up the motor and glared at Micah.  "I think it would be best for you to leave."   
  
Micah laughed.  "What you going to do, chop firewood?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know,….. maybe decapitate you, dismember you, or just shoot you with my shotgun."  Ash said with a proud grin.   
  
Jenny stood there wanting to help.  She glanced at Ash and Faith staring down Micah.  Then she looked back to where Xander was in pain.   
  
She made her decision and walked over to Xander and knelt down.  Jenny turned to look back at the scene between Ash, Faith, David, and Micah. Faith returned Jenny's glance.  Jenny could see the compassion for Xander in Faith's eyes.  Ash's girlfriend knew what she had to do.     
  
Jenny turned back to Xander. "Xander, are you okay?"   
  
Xander swayed his head in the 'no' fashion.  "My eye's killing me, Jenny."   
  
She pulled Xander's hand away from his eye, and saw major injury.  It looked terrible.  "We have to get you to a hospital, Xander."  Then she turned back to look as Faith sparred off with Micah.     
  
This brought Xander immediately to his feet. He glared at Jenny with his good eye.  "No!  Not when Faith needs help!"     
  
Faith spun around to find Xander. He didn't look too good, and she wanted to help him. "Just stay, Xander.  I'll be with you in a moment." She returned to Micah and shot him an uppercut.   
  
Micah actually felt something from that uppercut.   He flew a few feet back.  Micah got back to his feet and glared at Faith.  "Nice move."   
  
"I aim to please, Micah."  Faith retorted.   
  
Micah yelled, "David, do it now!"   
  
But before David could do anything, Ash grabbed hold of him by the collar.  He lifted his chainsaw arm and pointed it to David's nose.  "Do what now!?"   
  
David didn't like where this going.  He gulped and glanced at Micah who was back to trading punches with Faith.  Micah nodded again.   
  
The next few seconds felt like they were in slow motion.     
  
David maneuvered himself out of Ash's grasp and went after Jenny.  He wrapped his arm around her and said some magical words.    
  
As soon as the words were uttered, smoke entered into the house.  Soon the floor was covered, and just as suddenly Micah, David, and Jenny were gone.   
  
Ash did a double take and scanned the room to see what happened.  As soon as he noticed that Jenny was missing, he let out a blood-curling scream.  "Jenny?!"   
  
There was no answer.   
  
Faith looked around the room too, and soon rushed over to Xander.  "Let me look at you, Xander."  She removed his hand that was covering his eye and saw the damage.  She looked to her uncle.  "We have to get him to a hospital."   
  
Ash didn't respond.  He simply stared at the door.  All he could say was Jenny's name over and over.  Tears were running down his cheeks.   
  
Faith didn't like what was going on.  Her uncle wasn't responding to her pleas.  Xander had a badly injured left eye, and Jenny was missing.     
  
She walked over to her uncle and looked him straight in the eyes.  "I know that you're in pain with Jenny missing.  But I have to get Xander to a hospital."   
  
"Listen, Faith.  I'm fine.  We'll find Jenny first, and then we'll go to the hospital,"  said Xander.  
  
Faith turned back to Xander.  "We've got to get you to a hospital, Xander."  She placed her hand on his shoulder.  "I need you up to your full capacity when we go after Micah.  For that reason, as well as reasons of my own."   
  
"Faith."   
  
She pulled him into a hug.  "I need you, Xander."   
  
Ash was able to shift his focus from the door to his niece.  He looked into her eyes and could see the compassion forming in her soul for Xander.  Ash took a deep breath and detached his chainsaw.  "Listen kid, we need everyone on board for this Micah character. He has the Necronomicon and Jenny.  We'll get you fixed up, and then look for Micah."     
  
Faith felt a little better knowing that Xander would soon be on the way to receive help.  She looked at her uncle and said, "Thank you," then she stood up and helped Xander to his feet.  "Where's the closest hospital, Uncle Ash?"   
  
Xander covered eye again.  There was so much pain behind his eye.  It felt worse than anything he felt before.  He looked at Faith and saw the pain in her eyes.  The young man had no idea that he had so much influence in her life.  Xander nodded. "Let's just get me fixed up.  Then we'll find Jenny."   
  
Ash nodded.  "The closest place is Mount Grant General Hospital.  It's about fifteen minutes from here."   
  
Faith returned her gaze to Xander.  "Good.  Let's get out of here."   
  
With that said, the three headed out the door.   
  
***Walker Lake***   
  
Micah, David, and Jenny appeared by the lake in a puff of smoke.   
  
Micah glared at David.  He yelled out, "Why didn't you get Xander!  Our reason for being there was to get both Xander and Jenny!"  
  
   
  
David was shaking inside.  He saw the way Faith and Micah were fighting, and it scared him.  "Xander was too far away as we were leaving, Master.  Jenny was the only one I could reach."   
  
"Where am I?"  Jenny yelled.   
  
Micah shook his head in disgust.  "It doesn't matter now, David.  By the way, I saw the way you hit Xander, and I must say.  I am impressed.  Now tie her up, gag her too!"  
  
David felt relieved.  "My pleasure, Master."  Then he turned to Jenny.   
  
Micah walked over to the now bond and gagged Jenny and knelt down to her level.  "My dear, Jenny.  We're at Walker Lake, and you're our ticket to get Faith, Xander, and your boyfriend here."   
  
Jenny sat up, trying to act brave.  She had seen Ash battle deadites before – she believed in him.  She knew he wouldn't give up on her.  Jenny drew away from him, eyes flaring.  
  
Micah laughed.  He went over to David and took the Necronomicon from his hands.  The Master showed the book to Jenny and opened it in front of her.  "Does this writing look familiar, Jenny?"    
  
She nodded.   
  
"It should look familiar, Jenny.  It's Sumerian and inked in blood.  The Dark Forces tell me that you have had some experience with this book before. All that is needed is to say some words." Again, Jenny nodded     
  
He turned to David.  "Make our guest comfortable, David.  I have to prepare the correct dialect.  Soon I'll read the passage, and the deadites will arise."   
  
"Yes, Master."  David grabbed Jenny by the arm, stood her up to walk her over to some nearby trees and pushed her down there.  "Make yourself comfortable, Jenny."   
  
"David?"   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
"Sit next to her and watch her.  Make sure she doesn't do anything else.  I'll be ready tonight."   
  
David nodded with a malevolent grin.  "As you wish, Master."    
  
*** Mount Grant General Hospital***   
  
Xander, Faith, and Ash were sitting in the waiting room.   
  
It had been a half hour since they checked in, and were waiting for a nurse.   
  
Faith and Xander were sitting next to each other.  Xander had his left hand over his eye, while Faith had her hand on his knee.  Ash was staring straight ahead.   
  
A woman about the same height as Faith with long blond hair, and hazel eyes came into the waiting room.  "Alexander Harris?"  she asked.  "Follow me."   
  
The three of them got up from where they were sitting and followed the nurse.   
  
They walked down a long white hallway.  There were numerous doors leading to many doctors' offices, examining rooms, and the occasional restroom.   
  
The nurse opened up one of the doors and they walked inside, "Dr. Logan will be with you in a moment."   
  
Xander nodded, "Thank you."  And then the nurse left.   
  
Ash started pacing back and forth in the room.  "I'm worried about Jenny."   
  
Faith looked at her uncle.  "We'll find her.  I know how important she is to you."   
  
Ash returned her look with a grim smile.  "It's always something with that damn book.  This time it went after Jenny.  I have to find her."   
  
Xander sighed.  He knew that Ash felt horrible, but he couldn't get his mind off the pain in his eye that David had caused.  "I wish I could have helped you more back there."   
  
Faith shook her head.  "Don't worry about it, Xan."  She turned to face him and gave him a caring smile.  "We'll get you fixed, find Jenny, and have time to listen to all your lame jokes."   
  
Xander pouted.  "My jokes aren't lame, they're just misunderstood."   
  
"Faith?"   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Ash?"   
  
Ash turned to his niece, and he looked kind of confused.  "Who's this Micah character, and what does he have on you?"   
  
"Good question," Xander joined.   
  
Faith slumped into her chair and sighed.  She looked into Xander's one good eye and saw the concern he had for her.  She decided to tell them about Micah.  "Micah was a boyfriend I had back in Boston.  We were pretty serious.  The day of my first vampire kill. The vampire attacked me.  I wasn't at full slayer capacity yet.  Micah defended me, but was turned in the process."   
  
The memory brought tears to her eye, but she managed to hold them in.  She continued, "From that point on, Micah stalked me and tried to kill me almost every time we met.  I became a hermit crab at the house.  A little while later, my watcher contacted me, and we began the slayer training."   
  
Xander immediately pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face on his shoulder for a few moments.  Then she pulled away.  Nobody would see her silent tears. She continued, "My watcher trained me, and Micah came to me a few more times.  We had one more fight one night, which is when I staked him.  Up until that point, I thought the abuse from my father was the hardest thing I had to deal with in my life. This made that pale in comparison. I cared for Micah so much. It was so hard for me.  I never told you Uncle Ash about any of this or even about Micah, because it hurt me even more than what my father or Kakistos did.  I thought if I could ignore it, it would never come up again."   
  
Xander and Ash exchanged glances and then looked at Faith.  They were about to say something when the door opened.   
  
A tall, bald man with brown eyes walked inside and introduced himself as Dr. Max Logan.  "I assume Alexander is the one with the injured eye."   
  
"That's me, Doc.  Just call me a Cyclops."   
  
Faith giggled a little, but managed to cover it with her hand.     
  
Dr. Logan ignored her.  "Let me see your eye."   
  
Xander took his hand off of his eye so the doctor could examine it.     
  
He took his flashlight pen and examined the eye.  The tissue inside didn't look too healthy.  In fact it looked dead.  To be sure, he said, "Okay, Alexander.  I want you to cover your good eye."  Xander did.  "Good, now, tell me.  How many fingers am I holding up?"  He held up three."   
  
Xander couldn't see his fingers.  He didn't like where this was going, but he guessed.  "Uh, three?"   
  
The doctor smiled, "You're right, Alexander."  He then held up two fingers.  "Now, how many am I holding up?"   
  
Xander knew he would get it wrong this time, but he guessed again.  "Uh, one?"   
  
The doctor replied, "Sorry, but no."   
  
Xander looked at Faith who showed a concerned face.  So did Ash.  Xander looked back at the doctor, but before he could speak, Faith did.   
  
"What does this mean, Doc?"   
  
Doctor Max Logan looked at the girl and replied sadly, "I'm afraid that we're going to have take it out.  It's dead skin, and it's no good staying there."   
  
"What?"  was Xander's shocked response. So, per usual, he covered up with a joke, "I don't want to be called, 'One-Eyed Willy!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------    
  
Next Chapter:  Xander gets used to life with one eye.  Ash makes a suggestion, and deadites are coming.  Don't miss it.   
  
I hope you liked this chapter.  


	5. Of The Past: Part 1

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens   
Rating: R   
Chapter Title: Of The Past-Part 1   
Author: White Werewolf   
Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash   
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com   
Spoilers: "Who Are You?"   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.   
Summary: Xander helps Faith make amends while at her Uncle Ash's   
place in Nevada. Trouble awaits.   
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game's owned by THQ.   
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best. The only factor I'm using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart.   
I want to thank everyone for sending me so much feedback. This really means a lot to me. There are too many people to list though. I will list you at the end though, and that's a promise.   
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, Phaedra, DBrbntKnght, Tenhawk   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"One eyed Willy?" Ash asked. The name didn't sound familiar to him. 

Faith shook her head in disbelief, "What? You never saw Goonies?" 

Ash then remembered the movie. "Ahh … Cute reference, Xander." 

"Thanks, Ash. But, as much as I love to talk about Feldman movies, we have a bigger problem. Namely my eye. I mean, I am about to lose it." Xander returned. 

The mention of his injured eye brought everyone back to reality. "So," Faith began, "how do we go about this?" 

The doctor took out his day planner and opened it to today's date. It appeared that he was busy until tomorrow. "If Alexander wants-" 

Xander interrupted the doctor, "Call me, Xander, Doc." 

Doctor Logan nodded. "Very well, Xander. As I was saying, if Xander wants, I can take his eye out tomorrow afternoon." 

Ash didn't like that answer. He wanted it to be taken out now. "Is there a way we can do it sooner, Doc?" Ash felt a sudden jab to his arm. He looked to see it was Faith. 

Faith shot him a look, and Ash knew what it meant. It meant that they would have to wait. 

Doctor Logan returned to his day planner and realized that, if he rearranged some of his appointments … He turned back to Xander. "Actually, I can squeeze Xander in now, if he wants." 

Xander immediately responded, "Anything to get the pain to stop." 

"How long will it take?" Faith asked the doctor. 

Doctor Logan looked at the clock on the wall. And took an educated guess, "Approximately three hours. Give or take ten minutes." 

Xander nodded, "Sounds good. When do we start?" 

Ash looked at the young man and thought of something. "Xander, scheduling this type of surgery, I should contact your family in Sunnydale. I mean, they would might be worried about you." 

Xander shook his head immediately and said, "No, Ash. They don't have to be involved. Not yet anyways." 

"Why, kid?" Ash asked, "Why don't you want me to get them involved?" 

Faith knew the reason. "It's because there's too much pain for us there, Uncle Ash. Let it go." 

Xander nodded at Faith who acknowledged with a nod as well. 

Doctor Logan wanted to get the operation going. So, he coughed to get their attention. 

And it did. 

"So, shall we begin?" The doctor asked. Xander nodded, "Good, Xander, follow me. You're friends can sit in the waiting room." 

With that said, the four of them left the room, and headed to their designated areas. 

***The Waiting Room*** 

3 Hours Later 

Faith is pacing back and forth in the waiting room with nothing but worriment swimming in her soul. She never felt so much for Xander since … well, never. She closed her eyes, and all she could envision was the fight with Micah. 

Micah hurt her so much, and now that he was back, she didn't know what to do. She felt so much pain from the man. 

But Xander was her main concern at the moment. Xander was the first person that was able to get inside her, and communicate to her soul. The very soul that has been tortured for so long, and as soon at it found some hope, Xander became injured. "This is torture." 

Ash looked at his niece. He could see the pain on her face. "I know that this seems like torture, Faith. But, Xander will be right out soon. One less eye, but he will still be Xander. I have to admit, Faith …" 

"What, Uncle Ash?" 

Ash continued, "When Xander first came here, I had my doubts. But, after seeing how much he cares for you, I came to the conclusion that I like him. He's a little rough around the edges, but who isn't?" 

For the first time in a while Faith smiled. It was a nice warm smile while she was thinking about Xander. "I like him, too." 

Then something hit Ash. It was more than liking Xander. After seeing the loyalty, laughter, caring, friendship. It was love. His niece was in love, and it made him happy. "You love him, don't you?" 

Faith was shocked at his question. She had to think about that carefully. Faith really would have a hard time letting anyone into her heart again. Micah really scarred her so many years ago. "I don't know, Uncle Ash. Maybe, it's just. . . I don't know." 

At that moment, two men entered the waiting room. One was Doctor Max Logan and the other was none other than Alexander "Xander" LaVelle Harris. 

Faith and her uncle turned to face the two men, and approached them. 

"How are you, kid?" Ash asked his young friend. 

"Well, apart from the fact that I am now a Cyclops, I'm just dandy." Xander said with a grin. 

Faith asked the doctor, "So, is he okay, Doc?  Can he go home?" 

Doctor Logan smiled, "Xander's going to be fine. It just means that he has one eye. That's all.  I'll prescribe something for the pain."  Turning to Xander, he said, "You should sign up for some physical therapy at the clinic.  Help you to adjust to your loss." 

Xander outstretched his hand to the doctor. "Thanks for everything, Doc. You really helped me out here.  And I'll look into the therapy." 

The doctor shook Xander's hand and returned, "No problem, Xander. You might bump into things for awhile, but you'll be fine." 

***Walker Lake*** 

Micah reclined against a tree. He took the Necronomicon in hand and shut it. The Master closed his eyes and began to think back. Think back to the days of Faith. 

:::::::Flash Back::::::: 

Boston High School 

"Over here, Micah." 

A sixteen-year-old, Micah walked over to where his friend was sitting. "Hey, Aaron. What's up?" 

Aaron replied as he took a bite out of his hamburger. "Nothing much, Micah. Just wanted to tell you that our double date is on for tonight." 

"Double date?" Micah asked. 

Aaron couldn't believe that Micah forgot. He slapped his friend on the back of the head. "Don't tell me you forgot, Micah. The whole point of tonight was so I could go out with Monica. But you know, the only way I could go out with her, is if you went out with Faith." 

Micah stared at the tabletop. He hated blind dates. "I don't know, Aaron. I'm having second thoughts. What if this Faith character is like a klepto?" 

Aaron stared at Micah. "C'mon man, you promised. You told me that you would." 

Micah sighed. He took a sip from his milk. "Fine, Aaron. I'll do it." 

Aaron returned, "Good. I heard Faith's hot anyways." 

Micah just shook his head at Aaron's last statement. "Whenever people say that girls are hot, they aren't." 

"This one is." 

***Ground Round*** 

The First Date 

Micah was sitting at their table looking at the menu. 

"Micah?" 

Micah turned to the source of the voice, and soon found Aaron. "Yeah?" 

Aaron pulled down Micah's menu so he could see the girl in front of him. "Micah meet Faith, Faith meet Micah." 

Micah just stared at Faith. Her beauty overwhelmed him, and he couldn't speak. All he could manage to get out was, "Hi." 

Faith smiled at his response. Maybe, he's not so bad, she thought. "Hi. My name's Faith." 

Micah immediately sprang from his seat and walked over to where Faith was standing. He pulled the chair out for her, "Here, let me help you, Faith. " 

Faith accepted the gesture and sat down. Micah pushed her chair in and went back to where he had been seated. "So, Faith." 

"Yeah, Micah. Monica tells me that you go to the same school with Aaron." 

Micah had a hard time speaking, but managed to nod. He did speak, "Yeah. Aaron and me go to Boston High." 

Faith returned, "That's cool. I go to Revere High." 

"How do you like it?" Micah asked with interest. 

Faith took a sip of her water. "Y'know what, Micah?" 

"What?" 

"This whole dining this is not my style. How 'bout we go dancing at the new dance club, The Volcano?" Faith asked her date. She turned to Monica and Aaron who were already in their own little world. "Listen, Mon. Micah and I are going dancing." 

Aaron just shooed them away with his hand. "Fine, go. We're fine." 

Micah was stumped. He didn't know whether to go with Faith or not. But a voice inside him said, Go with her. "Sounds like fun." 

Faith got up from her seat and went over to Micah. "It sure does, Micah. C'mon." 

Micah left his seat and turned to Aaron, "Hasta, man." 

With that, Faith grabbed hold of Micah and pulled him outside the restaurant. 

***The Volcano*** 

Faith pulled Micah into the center of the dance floor. 

The room was decorated to look like the inside of a volcano. The floor was painted yellow with red walls creating the border. A few spotlights hung from the ceiling. To the left was a stage. 

Faith and Micah began to dance. They let their bodies shift in time to the beat of the music. Neither of them spoke, but somehow a connection was formed between the two bodies. 

Micah looked into Faith's eyes, and he could see her soul. It was a wounded soul, but a beautiful one. He wanted to talk to this brunette creature. "What do you like to do in school?" 

Faith shrugged her shoulders and answered back, "Pretty much the basics. Hanging with friends, trying to stay away from home. Y'know, the basics. How 'bout yourself." 

Micah answered back, "Same here. Not much to complain. Can I ask you a question?" 

Faith found no reason not to comply, "Shoot." 

Micah wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I have this school dance coming up. Want to go with me?" 

Faith liked Micah. He seemed like a nice guy. "Why not? You only live once, right?" 

Micah smiled, "As far as I can tell." 

"When is it?" Faith asked. 

"This Friday at 7:00." 

"It's a date." 

:::::::End of Flash Back::::::: 

Micah reopened the book, and continued with his reading. 

***House of Ashley J. Williams*** 

"How's the eye feel, kid?" Ash asked Xander. 

"It still hurts a little, but I'm getting used to it," was his reply. 

Faith sat up from the couch and looked at her friend. "I'm just glad to have you back in working order." 

Xander grinned, "That's always good, Faith. Even though I would love to have two eyes instead of one." 

"Like the Doc, said. It will take some time." Ash returned, "Right now, we have to find Jenny." 

Faith looked to her uncle, "We'll find her." 

"But how, Faith?" Ash asked with a hint of worriment. 

Faith returned, "When there's a will, there's a way." 

"So, now, we're using clichés?" Xander asked. 

"No, it was just the right thing to say." Faith replied. 

Ash looked at Xander's eye patch, and then at his metal hand. He knew what it was like to lose an appendage. Maybe, Xander could gain one. Then he thought of a friend. "Say, kid, how would you like to get a new eye?" 

Xander didn't understand how that was possible. "How would this happen?" 

Ash showed him his metal hand. "I met someone at the S-Mart here, who specializes in inventing. I could get him to look at your eye, and replace it with something." 

Faith looked at her uncle, "So, Xander can get a metal eye?  Good as new and everything?" 

Ash nodded, "I'm pretty sure he can. Xander has been tripping some today since the operation.  Perhaps my friend can help."

"What do you say, Tiger?" Faith asked, "Could give you an upper hand on the vamps, demons, and deadites." 

Xander thought about having a metal eye. It didn't appeal to him, but then again. He thought of the possibilities. "Sounds cool. When can we do this?" 

Ash got up from his seat and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed a number, and spoke into it. "Hi Chuck. It's Ash. I'm calling in that favor." 


	6. Of The Past: Part 2

Title Series: The Necronomicon Reopens 

Rating: R 

Chapter Title: Of The Past-Part 2

Author: White Werewolf                 

Category: Faith/Xander and Jenny/Ash 

E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com 

Spoilers: "Who Are You?" 

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. 

Summary: Xander helps Faith make amends while at her Uncle Ash's place in Nevada. Trouble awaits. 

Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game's owned by THQ. 

Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer

Author's Note: I agree that the game wasn't the best.  The only factor I'm using from it is Jenny. Ash deserves some happiness. Also, he moved to Hawthorne, Nevada and still works at a local S-Mart. 

I want to thank everyone for sending me so much feedback. This really means a lot to me. There are too many people to list though. I will list you at the end though, and that's a promise. Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, King Xander, Phaedra, DBrbntKnght, Tenhawk 

***Outside of Chuck's Place***

Ash led his niece and Xander up a sidewalk and to the front porch of a brown ranch style house.  The former Chosen One knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a man about six feet tall with short blond hair, a goatee, and hazel eyes.  The man spoke, "After this, Ash, we're even.  Now, what can I do for you?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck.  "No problem, Chuck.  Meet my niece, Faith, and our friend, Xander."  Faith, Xander, and Chuck exchanged handshakes.  Then Ash continued, "I want you to build Xander here a new eye."

"A new what?"  Chuck asked shocked.

Xander gulped, "A new eye.  Ash said you could do it."

Chuck knew he could do it, but he was just surprised by the request, "I see.  What kind of eye are you looking for, Xander?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't know.  Something that could let me see again.  It wouldn't hurt if my vision went beyond 20/20," he chuckled.

Chuck nodded, "Just sight?  Is that all?  I could offer you a ton of add-ons."

Faith answered for Xander, "What do you suggest?"  She smirked, "Anything might be good.  Something to help fight vampires, demons, or deadites."

Chuck knew about deadites from Ash's stories, but not vampires or demons.  "Excuse me?  People tell me that sometimes I'm hard of hearing.  I thought you just said 'vampires and demons'?"

Xander returned, "Yeah.  They're real, Chuck.  Just as real as I am.  But back to the eye.  What kind of add-ons?  What are we talking here?"

Chuck led them inside, and closed the door behind them.  The house was in shambles.  It looked like Chuck worked countless hours inventing, and not enough hours organizing.  But neither: Ash, Faith, or Xander wanted to bring it up.

The three had other plans, and the two most important things were to stop Micah and save Jenny.

Chuck showed the three his laboratory.  Inside, there were many cabinets, drawers, bins, and metal crates.  They were empty, but the floor was a mess.  It looked like a thick blanket of metal parts covered it.  Chuck turned to Ash, Faith, and Xander.  "Sorry about the mess.  Been in the middle of cleaning."

Ash smiled, "Quite alright, Chuck.  After all the improvements you made for my hand here, I learned to let you live your life the way you want."

Chuck flashed a grin, "Thanks, Ash.  Anyway, back to your eye, Xander.  I believe I have a blue print of an eye replacement in one of my drawers.  Let me look."  With that said, Chuck fished through his drawers, and soon found a blue print rolled up.  "Come with me to the drawing board?"

Ash, Faith, and Xander followed Chuck to his main workstation.  Chuck unrolled the blue print, and a picture of a lens came into focus.  "This is the basic replacement of an eye I can give you, Xander.  It's a clear lens that connects to the brain, and sends the images to the correct receptor your normal eye used to.  Because there are so many possibilities and so little non-replaceable receptors, I can only attach or tell it to do four operations."  

"So what your saying is, Xander can only chose four things for his new eye to do other than sight," Faith summarized.

"Correct," Chuck stated, "What do you want?"

Xander just shrugged, "What can I have the eye do?"  
  


Chuck returned matter-of-factly, "You can have capability of either: zoom, laser, night vision, thermal detection, x-ray, precise aim, or heat vision."

Xander looked his two friends, and asked, "What do you think I should take?"

Faith gave it some thought, and returned, "Thermal can give you some strength in detecting vampires.  Night vision is always good too when fighting in the woods at night."

Ash continued, "X-ray can be good too for non-demon combat.  It can show you if someone human is packing heavy artillery.  Precise aim is okay, but your normal eye can do that to.  The same with night vision."

Xander nodded, "True, but night vision will be more specific.  Laser vision sounds cool too.  Heat vision is basically the same thing."

Faith said, "And zooming is great too.  It could help you see the enemy a lot sooner than people can usually do."

Xander thought about everything that was just discussed.  He only had four choices, and he wanted to make the four best.  After further debate, he knew exactly what he wanted. "This what I want, Chuck.  I want thermal detection, x-ray, zooming, and let me think.  Ok, I got it.  I want night vision."

Chuck smiled, "Good choices.  I'll get to work on them right away."

"This is incredible!!", smiled Xander, shaking his head in wonderment.

"How long will this take, Chuck?"  Faith asked the blonde inventor.

"About an hour.  The basic lens takes about twenty minutes, but each add-on takes about five minutes to install.  Now, I must warn you.  Once I make these adjustments, they can never get wet beyond the normal secretions of the eye socket, or else, it will short circuit the power in the eye, and send it to the brain."

Xander didn't like where this was going, "Let me guess.  If that happens, we'll have one giant shaped Xander paperweight."  
  


Chuck laughed a little, "Yep, so no showering with it.  However, I'll make a protective layer over the eye to keep it dry.  I'll give you two extra layers incase anything happens the first one.  Xander will also be able to clean it with a special solvent.  I'll provide that to you.  It's called Edman Cleanser."

Xander showed a confused look, "Edman?"

Ash responded, "Edman is Chuck's last name."

"Oh," Faith realized, "makes sense."

Chuck interjected, "It should.  I came up with the name."

"Really?"  Ash said with sarcasm.  "I thought it was named after Ed."

Xander continued, "As in The Famous Mr. Ed?"

Faith shook her head, "Nope.  I don't think Chucky is named after that horse."

Chuck sighed, "Anyway, we better get started on replacing the eye."

Ash agreed, "Right.  Go to it, my man."

***Walker Lake***  
  


Micah sighed.  He had a hard time deciphering the language in the Necronomicon.  He had been going through the book for about an hour now, and still the translations were difficult.  Although, it had gotten a little easier.  He closed the book and looked up to the night sky seeing the stars.  The image brought back more Faith memories. 

:::::::Flash Back:::::::

Micah and Faith were walking one night around Jefferson Park.  It was a Saturday evening and their twentieth date.  The relationship seemed to be growing rather serious.

They laid down under the night sky and stared at the stars enjoying their beauty.  Micah took a deep breath and exhaled it softly. "Faith?" He said softly.

Faith turned her head to look into Micah's eyes.  "Yeah?"

Micah gazed up at the stars some more, "Aren't the stars amazing?  I mean, have you ever seen them with no surrounding artificial light?  Just like the way Mother Nature had planned."

"Not really, Micah.  Why?"

Micah returned, "The thing is, when I see the stars, I'm overwhelmed by their beauty.  By that and outer space in general."

"You're not getting all Star Trek on me, are you?"

Micah laughed, "No.  Nothing like that.  I mean, take a look into the sky."

Faith turned her head from Micah and did what he suggested  "So?"

Micah answered, "Doesn't it make you feel small?  Like, you don't matter in the world.  Or, you realize nothing you can do can affect the universe on a tremendous scale."

Faith stared up into the stars for a few more minutes.  She paused, and then began to whisper, "Yeah. Now, that I look.  I know what you see."

Micah sat up and grabbed hold of Faith's two tiny hands.  He looked into her brown eyes, and continued, "I did too.  I felt insignificant.  After about five to ten more minutes of stargazing that night, I realized that I could have an effect on the people around me.  That I could matter to someone.  Faith?"

Tears started to emerge in her eyes.  "Micah?"  
  


Micah replied, "You mean something to me.  You make me feel important.  I think I'm actually starting to fall in love with you, Faith.  You mean so much to me.  I actually don't need to think.  I'm in love with you."

Faith immediately sat up and pulled him into a hug.  "I'm in love with you, too."  Then Faith kissed Micah on the lips.  "I love you, Micah."

"I love you, Faith."

Sunday Night

Faith and Micah were walking home from a movie that night.

"Good movie."  Faith began,  "Jurassic Park wasn't as bad as I thought."

Micah was honest, "As much as I love Velociraptors, that wasn't what I was staring at."  He raised his eyebrows, "I was staring at something even more savage."

Faith slapped Micah on the back of his head, "That's what you think of me?  The savage love of your life?" 

Micah gulped, "Yeah, I do.  I would rather die by a Faithosaurus then by a Velociraptor."

Faith continued the gag, "I wouldn't eat you, Micah."

"You wouldn't?"  Micah asked in disappointment.  He thought that he could get her to lunge at him.  "I was a bad boy."  

Faith took one step closer to her boyfriend, "            Well, bad boy or not, I don't want to eat you."

"Oh." He said with even more disappointment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "But I'll kiss you."

Micah perked up immediately, and soon found his lips being covered by those of his girlfriend's.   She kissed him on the lips, then blew in his ear.  His knees started to get week.  Faith nibbled on his earlobe, and then went back to kissing his lips.  "Tell me, Micah.  How do you feel?"

Micah smiled under her lips, and pulled back a little.  He answered, "Five by Five."

Faith laughed, "So, you're stealing my catch phrase?"  Before he could answer her, Micah soon found Faith being pulled away from him. "Micah!" She yelled.

Micah looked at her attacker.  "Let go of her, you Bastard!"

The strange man laughed, "What are you going to do, human?  Kill me?"

Micah rolled up his sleeves and got himself into a fighting stance.  "You better believe me.  Now, leave her alone!"  

The strange man wrapped his arms around Faith even tighter than before.  She tried to escape, but she couldn't.   He started to kiss her along the neck, "Maybe I'll have my way with her, and then eat her."

Rage started to his blood to boiling.  The love of his life was in danger.  The last part of his conversation surprised him.  "Eat her?"

The strange man became all evil.  His eyes became yellow, and his teeth extended to form fangs,  "That's what we vampires do."

Micah's heart just stopped.  "Vampire?"

The vampire nodded, as he pulled back her long brunette hair. He started to puncture her neck, but soon found himself empty handed.  When he looked up, he saw Micah had successfully pulled her away from him.

"Get out of here, Faith!"  Micah yelled as he let go of her.  "I'll take care of this vampire."

Faith screamed, "No!" as she saw what happened next.  

Everything seemed to stop, then move in slow motion.

The vampire yelled, "No matter.  I'll eat you instead."  He grabbed hold of Micah's right arm and flung him across the alley.  Micah landed in some trash. Micah sprung back into action.  He darted and kicked the vampire in the face.

The vampire staggered a few feet back, grabbing hold of Micah by the waist as he did so.  Then the vampire bent his neck and traced Micah's jugular with his fangs.  Micah tried to struggle free but couldn't.  The fangs made the entrance into the neck, and began taking the blood away. 

Micah's eyes went wide.  He could feel his body being overcome with darkness.  Micah knew his life was about to end.  He saw Faith one last time and said, "I love you, Faith.  Always will."  Micah started to lose the feeling in his body.  

The last thing he heard before the darkness overcame him was Faith screaming, "No!"  Then Micah felt something flow into his mouth.  He could tell something worse was going to happen.  

:::::::End of Flash Back:::::::

Micah sighed at the memory.  He cleared his thoughts of Faith, and continued on his reading to prepare for tonight's uprising.

***Chuck's Place***

One Hour Later

Xander's vision came into focus.  He looked up and found Chuck grinning.  "The operation was a complete success, Xander.  How's that eye working out for you?"

Xander soon found his vision to be better than it was before.  Everything seemed to be crisper and shaper.  "How do I test out these new add-ons, Chuck?"

Chuck walked over to a light switch and placed his fingers on it, "Xander, I'm going to turn out the lights in this room."  

"Sure."

Chuck flipped off the switch, and the room became darker.  "Can you seem me?"

Xander soon found objects in the room to be very visible.  Everything was in shades of green.  "Yes, I can."

Chuck flipped the switch back on.  "That's good, Xander.  It means that the new eye is working.  If you can see me in the dark, you can use all your other add-ons.  All you have to do is concentrate on what you want to see, and when you want to see it.  Night vision is the only capability that works on its own.  All the others are designed to work at will.  Try something else."

Xander brought his right hand in front of his face.  He gave it some thought, and soon saw the bones that made out his hand, "Whoa."  He was amazed.  "This is incredible, Chuck.  I can't thank you enough!"

"Not a problem, Xander."  Chuck said.  He walked over to a cabinet.  It was the only organized object in the room.  It had a clear window for a cover.  One could see the contents easily.  There were numerous canisters.  Chuck opened the cabinet and withdrew two black canisters.  He walked over to Xander who was now sitting.   These are two canisters of Edman Cleanser.  To use, all you have to do is use a three drops on the metal covering.  Message the metal until the drops dissolve.  Any questions?"

Xander nodded.  "Just one."

Chuck answered, "Fire away."

"How do I get more when needed?"  Xander knew that was the best question to ask.

Chuck went inside his pocket and pulled out a business card.  He walked over to Xander and gave it to him.  "This is my card.  Let me know when you need more.  It takes an hour to make.  Come by and pick it up.  A canister should last about two months."

Xander nodded, "Thank, Chuck."

With that said, Chuck and Xander walked out of the laboratory and into the living room.

Ten Minuets Prior

Faith and Ash were sitting next to each other on the couch.  The couch was against the back wall.  The floor carpeted in gray.  There was a wooden table in the center of the room.  Ash had his feet propped on top of it.  The walls were covered with white wallpaper.  There were two more chairs.  Both of them sat opposite the couch.  Ash look at his niece and said, "How you doing, kiddo?"

Faith sighed.  She looked at her watch and replied, "Other than the fact that Xander is getting a new eye.  I'm Five by Five.  How 'bout yourself?"

Ash returned, "I'm doing okay, but I'm worried about Jenny.  Granted what were doing for Xander here is important, I just feel that we should be trying to find her, Faith.  We don't even know where to find her or this Micah character."

Faith understood her uncle's concern.  For the last five hours since the attack, they had been focusing their attention on the boy in the laboratory.  Faith realized that Xander truly had an effect on her.  She never really felt this way about anyone.  Well, actually, she did when Micah was alive.  However, Xander made her so much better.  Her uncle was right when he called it at the hospital.  The rogue slayer was in love.  She was in love with Alexander "Xander" LaVelle Harris.  The problem was, did he feel the same way about her.  "Uncle Ash?"

Ash glanced at Faith.  "Yeah?"

"Do you think Xander's new eye will change him some how?"

Ash was surprised that she would ask that question.  After all, it was an eye replacement.  It didn't look like Xander would dramatically change over the operation.  "He'll be all right."

Faith wanted to change the subject.  It hurt her that they were talking about Xander when he wasn't even there.  She wanted to see him, but resigned herself to waiting while he was being operated on.  "How are we going to find, Jenny?"

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, kiddo.  We don't even know where Micah is, and what he has planned with that damn book."

Faith wanted to know more about the book.  "That book really screwed up your life, didn't it?"

Ash nodded, "You better believe it, Faith.  I've been put through hell.  I lost my hand for Christ sake.  People didn't believe me when I wanted to change.  If it wasn't for me, who knows what would have happened in Medieval Europe."

Faith returned, "I believe you, Uncle Ash.  Living on a Hellmouth can really put a different perspective on life."

Ash just thought of something.  "You don't think that the Hellmouth and Necronomicon can be combined somehow?"  
  


Faith realized that could be a lethal combination.  "Maybe, but we'll be ready.  You got a slayer with you?"

Ash smirked, "I sure do."

"You also got a Cyclops."

Faith and Ash jumped up at the sound of Xander's voice.  The two studied the new eye.  Xander's left eye was replaced by a metal covering that ran from above the eyebrow to just under the cheek.  Where the eye used to be was a bright red circle. 

Faith and Ash walked over to where Xander and Chuck stood.  

"That eye doesn't look half bad, kid." Ash said.  "How do you feel?"

Xander replied, "Not to bad.  Not to bad at all."

Faith brought up her hand and held it a few inches away from the eye.  "Can I?"

Xander nodded, "Sure."

Faith touched his new eye.  She felt the metal under her fingers.  It was a little cold, but she could understand.  "It looks pretty cool.  Good job, Chuck."

Chuck smiled, "Thanks, Faith. Where are you going now?"

Ash returned, "We got an appointment we have to keep."

"Oh," Chuck said, "then you better get going."

Xander, "Now, where do we go to find Jenny?"

Ash began thinking.  He didn't have the slightest idea.

Suddenly, Faith stiffened.  She felt something.  It came from deep inside her and took control of her.  She said in a low voice, "I'm coming, Micah."

Ash and Xander exchanged confused looks, as Faith walked out the door.

"Ash?"  Xander asked.

"Yeah?"  He answered.

"That answers your question."

-----------------------------------

TBC (To be Concluded)

PS--Since this is the last chapter before the end, I'm going to finish this up first.  Then I thought I would work on a new chapter to You're Your Own Worst Enemy.  Until next time.  This is White Werewolf signing off.  I hope you liked this chapter.  I consider it my best thus far.


	7. The Tables are Turned

Title Series:The Necronomicon Reopens  
Rating:R  
Chapter Title:The Tables are Turned  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:Faith/Xander Jenny/Ash  
Spoilers:"Who are you?"  
Distribution:Ask and you shall receive  
E-Mail:whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Summary:Xander helps Faith redeem at her Uncle Ash's place in Nevada.   
Trouble awaits.  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN.   
Raimi, Tapert, and Rennaissance Pictures own Evil Dead. The game is   
owned by THQ.  
Author's Notes: I believe that the game didn't do to well. The only thing I'm using from   
it is Jenny. Ash moved to Hawthorne, Nevada. denotes   
thought.  
  
***Walker Lake***  
  
Micah walked over to where Jenny was sitting. He knelt down to face her.   
  
"How is our precious Jenny doing tonight?"  
  
Jenny glared at him. That was basically the only thing she could do. She tried to speak, but the   
gag restrained her. The blond kept wondering where her boyfriend was.  
  
Micah flashed a malevolent grin. "Why don't you say something?"   
  
She did nothing except stare into oblivion.   
  
"Oh yeah, you can't." He then chuckled a little. Micah got back up and lowered his head a little   
to see Jenny in the eyes. "It will all be over soon."  
  
Micah spun around and spotted David reclining against a tree.   
  
"Anything to report, Master?"  
  
Micah returned, "Indeed, David. . ." Micah returned. "I'm ready for tonight. I have studied the   
Necronomicon, and am ready to arise the deadites. I also found something interesting."  
  
"Oh?" David asked with interest, "do tell."  
  
Micah nodded, "I found a spell in this book. "The spell has allowed me to control Faith. She   
should be here soon, if I am correct. I feel that Ash and Xander should be running after her.   
Soon, we'll have the deadites, and the end of Ash, Faith, and Xander!"   
  
  
"And then to the Hellmouth, right Master?" David asked, intrigued.  
  
Micah nodded, "Correct, David. I'll make sure the Dark Forces know that you helped taking   
over the world."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Micah took out the Necronomicon from his under his arm, and opened it up to a folded page.   
He began to chant, and soon felt the ground shake.   
  
"Deadites, arise!"  
  
***Streets of Hawthorne***  
  
One Minute Prior  
  
Faith walked down the dirty path alone. She kept chanting Micah's name over, and over. Faith   
had no control of her actions. It was terrifying her. Inside, Faith's mind was in agony. She kept   
trying to break free of the hold on her. Only two people could save her now.  
  
Xander and Ash were a few yards away from Faith in the older man's car. They kept calling   
her name, but she wouldn't answer. Then all of sudden, they felt the ground shake.  
  
"Earthquake!" Xander yelled.  
  
Ash shook his head. "Afraid not, kid. Deadites are coming."   
  
He thought for a moment. "How good are you at guns?"  
  
Xander smirked at the comment, "pretty good if you ask me…why?"  
  
Ash glanced at him a few moments from the road, "Because, we're going to need them. I got   
three rifles in the back, daggers, swords, and my chainsaw."  
  
"You brought weapons?" Xander asked, a note of surprise in his voice.  
  
Ash nodded, "Yeah, when you and Faith told me about Micah having the book, I knew that   
deadites were on the rise. So, I packed some in the back before we left for Chuck's."  
  
"Oh," was his reply. "at least I can use my new eye now" Xander looked at Ash. "Do you   
think Faith will be ok?"  
  
Ash couldn't help but laugh. "If you only knew."   
  
Xander didn't know what Ash was talking about. "If I only knew what, Ash?"   
  
Ash shook his head, "As much as I like you, kid, I believe Faith should talk to you only about   
that."  
  
"Okaaay," he drawled out. Xander looked out the window, and soon saw Faith sprinting to   
wherever she was going.   
  
"How do we get her back?"  
  
Ash returned, "We'll get her back, Xander", Ash returned, "We'll get Jenny back too."  
  
Xander wanted to try something. He thought for a moment, and soon his vision magnified one   
hundred times his normal vision, "Jeez!"   
  
"What was, kid?"   
  
Xander was still getting used to his new eye. "I was looking at the lake, and it was really intense,   
but then a buncha people started to rise from the ground."   
  
Ash knew exactly where they were headed. "Shit," he cursed. "We're off to Walker Lake." He   
immediately sped up, and soon was driving next to the sprinting form of his niece. Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash?"  
  
Ash gestured towards Faith with his head, "Grab her!"  
  
"What?" Asked a surprised Xander.  
  
"No time to argue, kid. Do it, NOW!" Ash bellowed.  
  
Ash slowed down the car so they could be next to her. Xander knew that Faith was too strong   
for him, and he knew that she would be hard to control. "Faith, can you hear me?"  
  
Faith didn't respond. All she did say was, "I'm coming, Micah." However, her mind was   
screaming just the opposite, a unending loop of   
  
Xander didn't know what to do. The only thing that came into his mind was to grab her. Then   
he remembered something. Ash told them that the only way to comeback from being a deadite   
was love. Xander realized that this magic or whatever took control over her had to be from the   
Necronomicon--and if love can bring back people from being deadites, then maybe, just   
maybe, love can break the spell.   
  
Xander had to think, and fast. "Was it true? Was he in love with Faith? He had to think   
carefully. Xander realized that Faith was the only one that didn't take him for granted.   
Recently, she has found to give him appreciation. He remembered the 'almost kiss.' He   
certainly was attracted to her, and how could he forget her taking away his virginity. He   
enjoyed her company the last few days and he knew that she cared about him too. Xander   
realized that he was in love. He was in love with Faith Williams. That was what he needed to   
know.   
  
He turned to Faith again. "Faith, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you."  
  
Faith slowed down a little, but she didn't respond.  
  
He tried again. Xander grabbed her and swung her body over the car door and placed her on   
his lap. She tried to struggle free, but couldn't. "Must go to, Micah." Inside Faith's mind, she   
screamed   
  
Ash looked at the two, "Come on, kid," Ash knew she loved him, and if anyone can get her   
back, it would be Xander.  
  
Xander wrapped her in his strong arms. He forced her to look at him. Xander placed his   
hands on each side of her face. "I love you, Faith. I'm in love with you."  
  
Tears started to emerge in her eyes. The spell was starting to die. "Xander. . . " She said in a   
whisper.  
  
Xander nodded. He kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle and innocent kiss. He pulled back   
a little, "Come back to me please, Faith. I love you."  
  
That was enough for Faith. Her mind soon found permission from her mouth to speak. "I love   
you, too."  
  
And with that, Faith pulled Xander into her embrace. She just enjoyed the feeling of being held.   
The Slayer loved it. So, did Xander.  
  
"Uh, kids," began Ash, "Its great to have you back, Faith. But we have Micah to stop."  
  
Faith pulled away from Xander. She got off of him, and sat down in the back "Right, guys.   
Let's do it!"  
  
Ash flashed a smiled. He pressed harder on the accelerator, and drove. All of a sudden,   
something jumped on top of the hood. "I'll swallow your soul," it screeched.  
  
Ash knew exactly what to do. "Xander, get the gun from the glove department. Shoot it!"  
  
"Right," Xander did as he was told, and pulled out the revolver. He pulled the trigger and the   
bullet exploded from the gun to puncture straight through the deadite's ragged neck.  
  
The deadite grabbed hold of Xander's neck and brought him to face its face. "You shall never   
get the Necronomicon."  
  
"Shoot again!" Ash yelled.  
  
Xander shot the gun. Three more times. Three more bullets exploded which left a ringing in   
Xander's ears, and the deadite lost it's grip on his throat; Despite detaching the deadite! Xander   
still had to take a minute or two to catch his breath.  
  
Ash parked the car, and said, "Everybody out, and load up!"  
  
The three jumped out of the car, and headed for the trunk. Ash opened it, and pulled out a   
dagger for his pocket, and placed his rifle on his back. Then he attached his chainsaw. Faith   
grabbed two daggers, and a sword with a sheath. She wrapped the belt with the sheath   
attached around her waist. Xander grabbed a rifle, and two daggers. Ash looked forward and   
saw deadites coming. "Come get some."  
  
Deadites were coming from all directions. Xander scanned Walker Lake, and soon found   
Micah holding on to the book.   
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ash spun around at the mention of his name. He had just decapitated one of the monsters.  
  
"What's up, kid?"  
  
Xander pulled the rifle from its holster, then aimed it at a large group of deadites that were   
quickly approaching. One tug and a kick later, two rounds soared through the air, one hitting   
and knocking down an unlucky corpse, "I see the book."  
  
  
Faith grabbed hold of one of the monsters by the head and threw it against some charging   
deadites. "Where, Xander?"  
  
Xander gestured with his head to their enemy. "Micah's got it."  
  
Ash only had one thing on his mind. And that was Jenny. "Do you see Jenny?"  
  
Xander sighed as he kicked a deadite in the guts. "Nope. Sorry Ash."  
  
Faith slapped one hand behind a deadite's head, and another with her other hand. Then she   
brought them together so fast, that the two skulls cracked. The brunette warrior smirked, "I like   
the sound of that."  
  
Xander soon found himself being swarmed by deadites. The young man was in trouble. He   
thought the rifle was too much of a hassle. He dropped it, and pulled out his two daggers.   
  
"Much better," he said as one corpse lunged at him. Xander drove a dagger into the deadite's   
chest and used its strength against him. The young man threw the deadite over his shoulder and   
it landed onto another deadite. Ash's new friend used the daggers again to de-limb his   
opponents.  
  
Three more were charging towards the 'one-eyed-wonder' as he cleared away the two other   
deadites. Xander did a somersault a few feet back and picked up the rifle. "Fire in the hole,"   
and he rattled off six shots.  
  
Then two more deadites came from behind Xander and took him by surprise. They each   
grabbed an arm, and one started punching him in the head.  
  
"Swallow your soul," they kept chanting, "we'll swallow your soooooul!"  
  
Xander felt like a ton of bricks kept landing on his face. He needed help, but his two friends   
were already occupied. With a surge of strength, the former Cyclops took a dagger and swung   
it backwards until it hit something. Then with the now free arm, Xander was able to grab the   
other deadite by its neck and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
  
Faith missed the action. Lately, it seemed that her slayer skills weren't getting used. However,   
the deadite infestation was what she needed. The Slayer twirled the sword from her right hand,   
and got into a fighting stance.   
  
Five deadites ran to the slayer. One fell to the ground thanks to a leg sweep from Faith. Faith   
grinned as she straddled the deadite. She took the sword and drove it into the chest captivity,   
"I always liked the top." Then she quickly decapitated it, just to make sure the deadite was   
done for.  
  
Two deadites grabbed hold of the Slayer. One grabbed her right arm, and the other grabbed   
the left. Together, they tried to pull the arms out of the sockets like if she was a wishbone, and   
the deadites were trying to get the better half. Faith smirked, "Easy boys.   
"Don't want to overstrain yourselves. Here, let me help you unwind." She then managed to   
curl up her arms, and then opened them up really fast. This sent the deadites spinning.   
  
Faith then jumped kicked a still spinning deadite, and knocked it to the ground. She picked up   
one deadite by the wrists and flung it to the other one that was spinning. The two crashed   
together a few feet away from her. The brunette warrior took out her two daggers after she put   
her sword away, and jumped in mid-air. Faith threw the daggers and they imbedded the sharp   
end into the deadites' foreheads.  
  
Detecting deadites approaching from behind, Faith retrieved and then threw the daggers over   
her shoulders. The squelching noise from behind assured her that her weapons hit directly in   
their abdomens. Then she unsheathed her sword and decapitated them. Their heads rolled off   
their shoulders and crashed into each other. Faith picked up a head and said, "I knew this guy   
would fall head over heels for me."  
  
Ash revved up his motor. Four deadites were circling him like a pack of Veloraptors did before   
they killed their prey.   
  
"Come get some," he said as he beckoned with his normal hand for the creatures to come   
closer. "I could use the exercise."  
  
The four deadites looked at each other, and then back to Ash. They charged the older man   
fists first. Ash swiped the chainsaw's sharp edge through the chests of two of the deadites   
splitting them in half. The remaining two deadites that circled him said, "Swallow your soul."  
  
"Don't you say anything else?" The deadites didn't show a response.   
  
"Guess not. Anyway, meet my friend, Buzz." Ash used the chainsaw and decapitated them   
easily as if they were made of tissue paper.   
  
"Groovy."  
  
Ash then scanned the area. A whole group of deadites had formed a huge circle. The problem   
was that Ash, Faith, and Xander were in the middle of it. The deadites edged closer making the   
circle tighter. Our heroes soon found themselves with their backs touching.  
  
"Shit," Faith cursed, "They're everywhere." She unsheathed her sword again and placed her   
hands together at the handle. "Just like the way I like it."  
  
Xander smirked, "You two really are related."  
  
Ash showed a confused look. "So, what's your point?"  
  
Before Xander could answer, the deadites charged inward. The deadites charged toward them,   
each one screeching discordantly yet with an odd hive-like similarity that they would "swallow   
their souls."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Damn, they're so predictable."  
  
He took his rifle and shot wildly amongst the deadites. Some deadites fell to the ground like a   
ton of bricks. He soon found a third of the circle approaching him. One of them came forward   
faster and began sparring with Xander. Due to the sparring, the rifle was dropped, and the   
deadite took that as its advantage.   
  
The deadite shot an uppercut sending the metal-eyed Xander a few feet back. The flying   
Xander landed on Faith. "Get off of me, Xander. We have deadites to fight," she said.  
  
Xander nodded, and pulled himself off of her. He helped her up, "Sorry, Faith. Wasn't my   
fault. A deadite sent me flying."  
  
Faith shrugged, "S'okay. It's clobbering time." With that said, she sped off, and headed for   
more deadites.   
  
Xander shook his head. "Whatever you say, Thing." He magnified the lake again, and this time   
saw nothing. Xander didn't like the sight of that.  
  
All the deadites collapsed to the ground. Faith, Xander, and Ash exchanged confused looks.   
Smoke appeared in the middle of the circle. When the smoke cleared, Micah teleported in.   
Beside him, sat a gagged Jenny.   
  
The heroes started to move for Jenny, when Micah pulled out a sharp knife. He placed it along   
her neck with it, "Doesn't this look nice, Ash. We have the love of your life in our hands, and   
you can't do anything to save her."  
  
Ash grunted, "Want to make a bet?"  
  
Micah laughed, as he picked Jenny up by the neck. "Sure, Ash. I bet you can't stop me in less   
than ten seconds to save your lover." But before Ash could make an attempt. Micah twisted   
Jenny's neck so fast that it broke. Killing her instantly. "You lost! Now, pay up with your life."  
  
"Jenny!" Ash screamed. He immediately charged Micah and fought while choking the tears   
down his throat. Rage ran wild in his body. It flexed with complete anger. Ash just lost   
another girlfriend to that damn book.   
  
During the charge, Ash took off his chainsaw attachment, and threw it on the ground. He pulled   
out his dagger and was about to ram it into Micah's chest when the young villain waved his hand   
as he chanted a quick spell.  
  
Ash immediately found himself in mid-air.   
  
"What the hell?" He didn't understand what was going on. He tried to get to the ground, but   
couldn't. Ash was floating. He tried to say something else, but soon realized he couldn't   
speak.  
  
Faith and Xander looked up at the form of the floating man in awe.   
  
"What the?" Xander asked, stunned. Then Xander found bright light surrounding him. Within   
the next few seconds, Xander disappeared.  
  
Faith's eyes widened as Xander vanished. She had no idea where he went. "Bring him back,   
NOW! Also, let my uncle go."  
  
Micah shook his head. "Sorry, but no. The only way that you could have broken from my spell   
earlier was if somebody that you loved told you that they loved you. So, that means Xander   
and you love each other."  
  
Faith knew that was true. "So, what's your point?"  
  
Micah walked up to Faith and grabbed her arm. She tried to struggle free, but couldn't. Micah   
was too strong for her. "It means, that you got over me, doesn't it?"  
  
Faith glared at him. "I got over you a long time ago, Micah." She took her free hand and   
grabbed her dagger. The Slayer launched her armed hand at her enemy. But Micah   
intercepted it. He took the dagger out of her hand, threw it to the ground, and forced a kiss on   
her lips before she could defend herself from it. She tried to get loose, but Micah brought his   
hand to the back of her head, and pulled her in.  
  
He withdrew a few seconds later, and stared at Faith. "God, I missed your taste."  
  
As her response, Faith spat at him. "I haven't missed it. Now, let them go!"   
  
Ash could only watch and winced. It hurt him that he couldn't help his niece. He didn't even   
know where Xander was.  
  
***Unknown Cave***  
  
Xander fell to the bottom of a pit. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"Damn," he muttered to himself. He looked around and his night vision started to function.   
Everything was in green, but he could see clear as day. He saw someone standing in the   
distance.  
  
He magnified his eyesight twenty times its normal vision, and soon found out who it was. "What   
are you doing here? I thought you would be with your precious Master."  
  
David shook his head, "Micah flipped."  
  
"Really?" Xander asked with sarcasm. "Why are you here?"  
  
David returned, "Let's just say that he went power happy, and thought he could do with you   
alone. Deadites were just too weak."  
  
"Too weak?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Xander shook his head, "So, Micah thinks he's omnipotent." David nodded, "Where are we?"  
  
David shrugged, "Don't know."  
  
Xander remembered something. "Can't you teleport?"  
  
David nodded, "Only when the Master gives me power. I only have enough for one more trip,   
but I don't want to waste it." He then saw Xander's new eye.   
  
"Like the new eye."  
  
"Thanks," Xander answered, his tone dismissive, "But back to the problem…don't you know   
where to go? I mean, you were with him at Walker Lake."  
  
"True, but he knows when his powers are getting used. And if he senses that I'm close, he'll   
teleport me somewhere else, and what I had would be gone. So, it would be a waste."  
  
Xander thought of something, "If I can help you get out of here, will you take me with you? I   
have to help Faith and Ash."   
  
David nodded, "Yes, Xander. I will. Plus, I want to see Micah dead."  
  
Xander was surprised, "What? I thought he was your friend."  
  
David decided to tell Xander the truth. "It wasn't my choice to work with him. Micah wanted   
to come back to Earth, but the Dark Forces needed someone to work with him. Nobody   
wanted to do it. So, he brainwashed me into coming. I volunteered while under the influence.   
They needed someone to watch him, and when that someone is brainwashed, Micah could do   
anything. I was needed because they felt Micah would become mad with power. And he did.   
As soon as he found the spell for body control in the Necronomicon, he went into overload. I   
started to remember things and he was in a hurry. So instead of re-brainwashing me, he sent   
me here instead for the time being. I don't know where here is."  
  
Xander used his thermal detection so that if he lied, his body temperature would go up. It   
didn't. That meant he was telling the truth. He then used his x-ray function to see where they   
were. He saw what looked like a road with buildings surrounding it. Xander realized where   
they were. They were in a cave on the way to Hawthorne.   
  
"We're in a cave that's next to the road Faith and I came from Sunnydale on. Just teleport us to   
Ash's house. I have a car there, and we can use that."  
  
David nodded, and chanted some magic words. Smoke appeared and the two disappeared.  
  
***Walker Lake***  
  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Micah right crossed Faith and she intercepted with her left hand. "I'll tell you again. Let them   
go. You really don't want to make a slayer mad."  
  
"Fine," he waved his hand again, and Ash fell from the sky. Then he foot swept Faith. This   
caused her to fall to the ground. Micah stood over her and grabbed her by the collar. He   
brought her face to face with him, till they nearly were touching. "Doesn't matter. Ash isn't   
important."  
  
Ash picked up Xander's rifle and aimed it at Micah's back. "Don't do anything stupid. Let   
Faith go, and bring back Xander."  
  
Micah shook his head. "I don't think that gun will do you any good." He took Faith and threw   
her on her uncle. Micah glared at the two. He picked up them both up by their collars, one on   
each arm.   
  
"This ends now!"   
  
He was about to crack their skulls together when he felt something puncture his back.   
  
Micah screamed in pain. He let go of the Williamses and soon found the tip of a sword poking   
out of his chest. Micah spun around and soon saw the killer to be…David. "What? I sent you   
two away."  
  
David smirked, "Xander and I had a talk, Master. You're right. It does end now, but for you."  
  
Ash got up first, and helped Faith. He turned to David and Xander.   
  
"I don't know what happened, but if you want Micah gone, I'm okay about it." He picked up   
the rifle again and aimed it for Micah's brain. He pulled the trigger on the rifle, the kick hitting   
him as the bullets met their mark and killed Micah instantly.  
  
Faith ran and hugged Xander. She kissed him. "What happened?"  
  
Xander returned the kiss, and answered back. "I'll let David tell you."  
  
***Epilogue***  
  
One Month Later  
  
Xander stepped back to enjoy his work. He just spent two weeks constructing a new wooden   
chest. It was made in oak, and it had golden hinges. It was about three feet high with a width   
about six feet in length. "Perfect," he muttered to himself. Then he fastened a padlock in front   
to lock it.  
  
Someone opened the door to the basement, and walked down the old steps. The person   
reached the bottom, and trotted into Xander's workshop. She immediately went up to her   
boyfriend, and wrapped her right arm around his waist, '"Even more perfect then me."  
  
Xander shook his head, "Nothing is more perfect than my Faith."  
  
Faith grinned, "You better believe it." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Do you think that the   
chest will keep the book safe?"  
  
Xander returned, "I believe so." He walked over to it and placed each hand on the correct   
handle he made that were on the chest's sides. He picked it up and looked at Faith. "C'mon,   
let's go upstairs to show your uncle and David."  
  
Faith responded, "What do you think of David?"  
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders. "David was brainwashed, Faith. He didn't have control of his   
actions. I know someone else who was under Micah's power."  
  
"Oh," she blushed. "Forgot about that. Anyway, I'm proof people can change."  
  
Xander placed the chest down, and turned to Faith. He rewarded her with a soft and gentle   
kiss on the lips. "That you are. C'mon, let's go upstairs." She nodded, and they went upstairs.  
  
Ash stared at the book in his hands. So much torture has come from it. He lost two girlfriends   
to that damn book. He lost Linda and Jenny. Ash was surprised by David's suggestion.  
  
David suggested that they keep the book with them. To make sure no evil would try and take   
it.   
  
The door to the basement opened, and in walked Xander and Faith. Xander carried the chest   
he built. "Here you go, Ash."  
  
Ash turned around and saw what Xander created. "Nice chest, kid." He handed the book to   
David as he went to inspect it. "You did good work, Xander."  
  
"Thanks, Ash."  
  
David placed the book under his arm and went over to Xander. He took the chest and placed   
it on the ground. "I'll put the book inside." He opened the chest and placed the book inside.   
"There," then he locked the chest. "Good work."  
  
Ash smiled, "Well, the Necronomicon is safe now. Let's go out for some dinner."  
  
Xander, Faith, and David nodded in agreement, as they walked outside and jumped into the   
car. Ash started the ignition, and drove off.  
  
If they stayed any longer, they would have realized a new presence was near the house. "So,   
the book is inside." The strange man said. Then he walked over to the cabin. "Better leave   
them a note for where to find me." He punched a hole in the top of the chest, and withdrew the   
book. "See you four in Sunnydale."  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
This is the end of The Necronomicon Reopens. What? You think I would leave Xander's past   
unexplained? Hence the reason for the sequel. A ton of angst in part 2 (I don't have a title yet)   
Plus, there will be another ship in the future. Hint. It combines Ash and someone else. (Maybe   
another crossover. Who knows? Oh, yeah. I do. Just wait and see)  
  
I would like to especially thank Phaedra for her beta-version. Wrydradio, Ozmandayus,   
DeBrabant, and King Xander for plot discussion. And, last but not least. My partner in crime:   
Mims.  
  
Thank you to: Tenhawk, Malaskor, Jen16, Rachel, Bill, Furious George, Pikawhore, Dragon-  
Reborn5, Shell Lee, Jane McCarthy, TheDarkNightWorldOrder, Wicked Raygun, Shadow   
Hawk, Frank230, welshaliendfreak, Nameless Dreamer, Amelia, Bolo, RobClark, Angela M,   
eojt, Maryh, dljewel, Fulgour, Nina, DarkLight, Demonwrath 22. Top Quark, TD Master 


End file.
